SRMTHFG! in: The Wizard of Oz!
by lightfaith0606
Summary: 16 year old Mari and her marbled-fur Bengal cat Taeta get caught in a hurricane, and end up in the land known as "Oz". With help from familiar simian friends, they try to get back home. But will the Wicked the Witch of the West stop them? Not a musical!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first story! Please don't flame, or say any rude comments! This chapter is a little sad in my opinion. But the beginning is not true! Don't worry about it! My family isn't dead! ...And I sadly don't have a Bengal cat. TT^TT Well, R&R! Oh! And it's best if you read this chapter by listening to "Valentine's Day" by Linkin Park. Really suites the mood you guys are supposed to feel! _Now_ R&R!

* * *

  
**SRMTHFG! in: The Wizard of Oz!**

Chapter One

It was a nice sunny day with perfect wind, and the right amount of clouds in the sky, in the middle of June. I lay my bed against my back, staring at my ceiling. My headphones were in my ears playing _Valentine's Day _by _Linkin Park_. My female Bengal cat, Taeta, slept on my stomach, relaxed by my slow breathing, and how I stroked her fur. The windows were opened, and the gentle cool wind surrounds the room. My eyes were pink, puffy, and damp. I have been crying for about 3 hours, straight. Why? Simple;

It has been three days since the death of my family. They died in a car accident, because some friggin' truck driver didn't see them, and knock the van right out of the freeway. I was the only survivor with a cut on my leg, bruised, and aching all over my body. Two people took me in, and I moved into a nice Japanese mansion. My adopting "parents" were really my family's maid Ella, and the butler, Mr. Tanaka. Ever since we moved in, I haven't stop thinking about the accident, and what was before my eyes. I'm still traumatized from it, and it feels me with fright and guilt. All of the sudden, a knock came to my door.

"Hm?" I took off my headphones, and look at my door. "Come in…" I say, trying to dry my eyes.

I see Ella step in. Ella was a little shorter than me. She wore a blue short-sleeved dress with a white pink-laced apron, and yellow slippers over her socks. Her skin was dark, but she was jamican/dutch (You could hear it in her accent). Her short curly red hair blended perfectly with her dark navy blue eyes, small gold hoop earrings, and red lipstick.

Then Mr. Tanaka came in, next to Ella. Mr. Tanaka was about 6 feet tall. He was japanese, had his black hair cut, and wore his white glasses in pride. He was dressed like any butler. The same fancy white longsleeve shirt, pleated black pants, black dressy shoes, fancy black sweater over his shirt, and his small lavender bow tie underneath the collar of his shirt.

"Mari, sweetie, are you alright?" Ella asks in her rough, yet, gentle and sweet voice.

Taeta walks off my belly as I sat up.

"…I'm not sure…" I say with a shrug and sniff.

"Oh… Mari…" Ella walks over to me, and hugs me close. I softly hug her back. Mr. Tanaka comes over, and bows his head to me.

"Ms. Mari-san, is there anything Ella and I could do to make you feel _any_ better?" he asks, his glasses somewhat shining.

"Not unless you can change the past…" I softly murmured.

Mr. Tanaka and Ella look at each other. _Now_ they see the problem.

"Mari, I think you need a nice little dessert to cheer you up." Ella said to me. "Sweet things help cure heart-aches."

"Sounds nice…." I reply with a sniff. "Sure, I'll have something…"

They smile.

"Okay Mari, I'll get to work." Ella began to leave my room.

"And I will assist Ella in the dessert." Mr. Tanaka said with a bow, and closed the door behind him.

I half-smiled, and then went back to listening to my music.

_**And So I slept…But then…**_

"MARI!"

"MS. MARI-SAN!"

I opened my eyes, and saw two panicked Ella and Mr. Tanaka in my room. I sat up, and rubbed my eye.

"What..?" I asked, half a sleepily.

"We must get to shelter, _immediately!_" Mr. Tanaka exclaimed.

"There is a storm heading this way!" Ella ended.

I widen my eyes, and felt the wind growing stronger, as the dark gray clouds came.

"This way Ms. Mari-san!" Mr. Tanaka exclaimed, lending out a hand. I took it, and the three of us ran down the stairs. At the bottom, I remembered something, and let go of Mr. Tanaka's grip.

"Wait! I need to get Taeta!" And with that, I bolted up the stairs.

"No! Ms. Mari-san!" Mr. Tanaka exclaimed!

"Just wait for me in the shelter!" I called from upstairs. "I'll be there!"

I barged into my room, and see Taeta mewing uncontrollably.

"Taeta!" I exclaimed at her, and hold her close in my arms.

She purred happily, and rubbed her head against my arms.

"Everything's gonna be alright, let's go!" I said, and head for the door.

But then the wind had gotten stronger, and my desktop and shelves began falling over. My desktop got caught on my curtains, and ripped. The curtains landed on me and Taeta.

"AAhh!" I exclaimed, trying to get detangled from it.

Ella had opened the shelter door, and saw Mr. Tanaka still standing by the back door.

"Tanaka, get inside!" Ella yelled at him.

"Not without Ms. Mari-san!" He yelled back.

"Mari will be here soon! Get in here!"

At first, he hesitated, but Mr. Tanaka got inside. But when he did, the house flew away.

"NO! MS. MARI-SAN!" He exclaimed.

Ella's eyes watered, and she began to pull Mr. Tanaka in. "Tanaka!" she said to him. "….It's too late…."

The two look at the house going away, with the hurricane.

"…Ms. Mari-san….." Mr. Tanaka said, disappointedly.

As the house rotated, I only screamed, holding my cat tighter in my arms. We kept spinning and spinning, and spinning, and spinning, and spinning, and spinning, until…we landed.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter! Sorry for it being too short! But next chapter will be better, exciting, and longer! 'Til then!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, before we begin, I would like to thank **Starfire 16** for the comment. Don't worry! I will update this at least twice a week! Maybe less at times, because i'm also working on another story in a different category. Okay, last time, Mari was taken away by a hurricane along with her female Bengal, Taeta. What happens when they land! Read to find out!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG!**

* * *

**SRMTHFG! in: The Wizard of OZ!**

Chapter Two

_**THUMP!**_

"AAHH!" I exclaimed when the house landed violently.

As I lay on the floor, I could hear a few pieces of my belongings falling on to floor. I caught my breath, and tried to calm down. As I cleared my mind, I didn't feel Taeta in my arms. I gasped, and immediately got out from the curtain's web.

"Taeta?" I said softly, as I scanned the room. I couldn't stand to lose her too. She was the only thing left in my life that reminded me of my family.

"Taeta!" I exclaimed. Then I noticed a tail sticking out of the ruins of my room. I sighed in relief, and went towards it.

"Taeta, are you okay?" I asked, as I held her close.

"I…_think_ so…" I heard from her.

"Oh, good! I'm glad you're-_wait_…" I held her so she could face me. "Are you…_talking_!"

She put her paw on her mouth for a sec, and then her ears perked up. "Oh my gosh, I _**AM**_!" she replied happily.

I jumped, and dropped her. She landed on her paws safely.

"You….You can't be talking! You're a _**cat**_! Cats don't talk! They _**mew**_!" I said to her.

"But… I'm talking _**right now**_…" she replied, ears down and tail between her legs.

I sighed, rubbing my temples. "This has to be a dream, I just know it." I said to myself. "I'm probably unconscious right now…"

"Do you want me to stop talking then?"

I looked down, and saw Taeta still in her stance, and making kitten eyes.

"_Maybe it won't be _that_ bad…" _I thought. _"At least I have someone to talk to. And now I could know Taeta's responses besides 'meowing'." _

"No, it's okay." I finally spoke. "I guess I just need to get used to it."

She smiled. "YAH! Thanks!"

I had to smile at that.

"Hey, where are we, anyways?" She asked, looking around.

I looked towards it also. "Hm…. Good question… let's look... _After_ I fix myself! I feel like crud right now."

And so I went towards the remains of my armoire, and brushed my frizzy hair. I looked at myself, through my cracked mirror.

I wore a dress that was black and white at the top, then black at the skirt. It was now wrinkled in some parts due to the hurricane, and from Taeta holding it with her claws when I held her. The black converse looked good with it, along with my long light brown hair. I half-smiled at my reflection, and then went out the window. Taeta had some trouble reaching it, so I helped her out. When we looked around, we gasped.

The weather was beautiful, almost like the village. There were small houses about the size of dollhouses around the area. The houses were painted yellow with a red, blue, or green painted roof. The grass was so green, along with the trees. Flowers and shrubs decorated some parts of the area. The air smelled so clean and fresh, compared to Earth's.

"Wow…." Taeta and I said.

All of the sudden, blue furry creatures with red eyes popped out one by one, and came close to us. They were small enough to carry in both of your hands.

"Uh oh…" I said, backing up from them. Taeta and I heard them make small noises as they got closer.

"Um…Mari…? I think they want something…" the Bengal said to me. She became so frightened, she had to climb up to my neck.

"Maybe if we stay still, they'll go away…" I said to her. But unfortunately, they continued to come closer.

"I don't think its working." She said. I could feel her shivering on my skin.

I gulped, and shut my eyes tight. I thought something bad was going to happen any second now.

"_C'mon already! Get it over with!"_ I thought.

The next thing we knew, the blue creatures turned, and went towards a pinkish light. I opened my eyes, and the light died into a…a _**girl**_!

"What the…?" I whispered to myself.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUNN!**_

CLIFFHANGER!

What will happen next! Who is the girl? Will Mari and Taeta survive! Find out! Next chapter will introduce the first cast appearance(s)! Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, I'm really really really really REALLY sorry for this being short! But I promise next chapter will be longer!  
ANYWAYS!  
To **Starfire 16**, you were right. The blue red-eyed creatures are Thingys and the girl is Jinmay. Great guess! :)  
To everyone else; I thank you for the reviews! Now R&R!  
**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG!  
****SRMTHFG! in: The Wizard of Oz! **

* * *

Chapter Three

The girl looked about my age. She had pink hair, they went white at the bottom, in pigtails. Her eyes had very beautiful grassy green shade, which helped balance a white summery dress she wore. She wore light green and white boots with a tiara on her head. She smiled at Taeta and me.

"Hello." She said in a very polite and sweet voice.

"Um… hello?" I answered uneasily.

"You must be new here. What are your names?" she asked.

I hesitated at first, but eventually answered. "I'm Mari."

"And I'm Taeta!" the feline replied happily.

"Mari and Taeta…" she smiled. "What great names! My name is Jinmay, the Good Witch of the North. The Munchkins and I thank you for killing the Wicked Witch of the East."

"For-WHAT!" I exclaimed along with Taeta.

"These Munchkins were cursed to work for my sister; the Wicked Witch of the East. But thanks to you and Taeta, they're free alas. She's right under your home." Jinmay explained.

"She's-WHAT!" Taeta and I exclaimed again.

"See for yourself."

Taeta and I did, and all we saw were two legs covered with black and white stripped socks, and dark purple shoes under Mr. Tanaka's home. We gulped and then slowly looked back at the girl.

"Um… where are we?" I asked the Good Witch.

"You're in The Land of Oz." she replied.

"The Land of who now?" Taeta said out loud.

"The Land of Oz." Jinmay said again. "At least, that was the original wizard's name. His great-great grandson decided to keep that name in honor. No one knows who the present wizard's name is."

"But… how do we get back to California? We can't stay here forever." I asked.

"I may not be able to help you," Jinmay began, "But I'm sure the wizard can help you with that."

"Great! How do we get there!" Taeta asked.

"Follow the yellow brick road." Jinmay said, pointing at the floor. "It'll lead you to Cybernetic City, where the wizard lives. But first, the Munchkins and I thank you, by giving you my sister's shoes."

And so the witch grabbed the shoes and handed them to me. Taeta and I got freaked out when the legs curled under the house when the shoes were removed.

"Wear these shoes throughout your journey." She began. "My evil sister 'Valina, the Wicked Witch of the West' will come after you for the shoes. No matter what happens, don't take them off. I'm sure you and Taeta can avoid her together."

I shakily took the dark violet shoes, took off my converse and sock, and slipped the heels on. I was surprised they fit.

"When ever you need help, whistle, and the Munchkins will come to your aid. Good luck you two." And with that, Jinmay glowed, and disappeared into thin air. I looked at Taeta.

"Well… let's go…" I said to her, and began walking on the yellow brick road.

"_New adventure, here we go."_ I thought.

* * *

And...that's it for now! Next chapter will have some humor AND...you'll see who the Scarecrow will be. :3  
**(Hint: He's one of my favorite characters. X3 )**  
Well, that's about it! Stay tuned for the next chapter! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Tada! Next chapter! :D Who's the Scarecrow! Read to find out!  
**  
DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! OR THE WIZARD OF OZ!  
**

* * *

**SRMTHFG! in: The Wizard of Oz!**

Chapter Three

Taeta and I have been walking for what seemed about ten minutes now.

"…And that time Ella made me that fancy tuna meal? That was delicious!"

And during those ten minutes, Taeta had been talking about her favorite foods Ella made for her in the past. I wasn't upset she was talking about home. It only made me determined to find Cybernetic City, and ask the Wizard to help us get home. I smiled at Taeta.

"Yeah, Ella does make a lot of good stuff for us." I admitted.

"Uh huh!" she replied happily.

I looked towards left side of me, and saw acres of fresh corn.

"_That was fast." _I thought._ "First we were in a village ten minutes later, we're by a farm."_

"Gee, all this talk about food is making me hungry." Taeta said seeing the corn crops. "I'm gonna get some corn. I'll be right back!"

And with that, Taeta zoomed into the crop field. She went by the nearest corn stalk, and put her front paws on the stem.

"Heheheh… you're mine, corn!" she said deviously, and began to shake it.

"Hey, who goes there!" cried a voice.

"Yipe!" Taeta shrieked, and ran out of the field.

"Huh?" I said to myself when I heard the voice.

"Hey! Don't you ignore me!" said a second voice.

_Peck!_

"Ow!" There went the first voice again.

Curious to know where the voices came from, I followed the conversation.

"That'll teach ya! Now as I was sayin', you're a lousy scarecrow!"

I turned around the corner, and saw the scarecrow. The scarecrow looked a lot like a metallic monkey… a _red_ one to be exact with black eyes. He had a straw hat over his head, and wore faded blue overalls. A long sleeve white and blue plaid shirt was underneath his overalls. Like all scarecrows, he was attached to a wooden stake. To my surprise, there was a crow on his left arm.

"Ya can't even scare a friggin' fly!" the crow continued. "That's why we crows take all this corn! It's easy to stand up to you! It's like you have no brain! A bunny can do a better job at scaring us!"

I couldn't believe this crow was talking trash about this scarecrow. I had to stand up to him.

"Hey you rat with wings!" I yelled at it.

"Huh?" the boys said, looking at me.

"Leave that scarecrow alone!" I took an ear of corn, and threw it at the crow.

_PLONK!_

"D'oh!" the crow said when he got hit, and fell.

The scarecrow stared at it, and did a low whistle. He looked at me.

"Nice grip, girly."

I didn't know if that was a comment or insult. I just ignored it for now.

"Thanks…" I said, and went up to him. Taeta came with three ears of corn in her mouth. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What?" the scarecrow replied.

"If you're supposed to be a scarecrow, then-?"

"How come that crow wasn't scared of you?" Taeta asked, after she put her corn down.

"Heh… I'm not really a scarecrow." He replied. "I used to live in Cybernetic City and was known for being the best pilot. …But…" he sighed before he continued. "Valina, the Wicked Witch of the West couldn't stand my bragging, and turned me into… _this_! Do you know what the worst part about it is?"

Taeta and I shook our heads, no.

"Scarecrows don't have any brains. So I don't know how to drive a plane anymore."

Guilt filled my heart. Same for my cat. I knew _personally_ what it was like to have your passion taken away from you, and you can't do anything about it. Unless…

"I know! We're going to see the Wizard of Oz to take us home!" the feline exclaimed happily. "Maybe he can give you a brain!" She took the words out of my mouth.

The scarecrow's face beamed. "You're right! Maybe he can! Alright, I'm coming! …Uh… can you get me down first?"

"Oh, sure!" I said, and began to detangle the knots. When I undone the last one, the red simian fell on his face.

"Oh my gosh, sorry!" I apologized. "I-!"

"Hey," he said softly to me. "No hard feelings."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. Usually people would snap at me if I did something like this to them. But… he _didn't_… The scarecrow stood up wobbly like when a foal was learning to stand. Eventually, he got his balance. I was surprise to see him about half my size. He took his first step with his right foot, then the other. He smiled.

"I'm doing it! I-I'm walking!" he stammered happily. Taeta and I smiled at his accomplishment. He turned to us. "What are you two waiting for? Let's go see the Wizard of Oz!"

"But my corn…" the Bengal complained.

"Put 'em in my hat." The scarecrow said, as he took off his hat. I saw a sharp metallic piece on his head when he took off his hat. I assumed that, and probably more metallic features he had proved he used to be in Cybernetic City. Pieces of straw were sticking out from his metallic features.

_"I wonder if there's straw inside the metal?" _

My pet happily put the food in his headwear, and he put it on. "Oh, by the way, I'm Sparx."

"Sparx?" I repeated.

"Yup. It's short for S.P.R.X.-77. That's my original name."

Taeta and I smiled at his unique name.

"And you are?" he asked us.

"I'm Mari." I said.

"And I'm Taeta!"

Sparx smirked at us. "Y'know, this might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

I smiled at him. "Yeah… it might…" I murmured.

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry for the individuals who thought it was going to be Otto! He's not the scarecrow, I'm sorry! No one kill me, please! *hides*  
**ATTENTION!  
**Go to **lightfaith0606**'s profile for a poll! My poll is this; Should Sparx call Mari "Mai" (pronounced like May) or "girly"?  
**AND**... Should Sparx call Taeta "fuzzball", "fuzzy" or 'furball"?  
Choose one of each, and he'll give them nicknames. :) Stay tuned for next chapter! Thank you all for your awesome reviews!  
Oh, and to know what Bengal cats/Taeta looks like, go to Google images, put Bengal cats marbled, and you'll see some pictures.  
They're pretty cute, yeah I know. ^_^  
Well, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Look, chapter five! :D  
Okay, I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, and for voting!  
The winners are **girly**,** furball**, and since this came close, Taeta will be called **fuzzy** at times.  
To my anonymous reader **Starfire 16**, your question will be answered in chapter seven.  
Now, R&R!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! OR THE WIZARD OF OZ!  
**

* * *

**SRMTHFG! in: The Wizard of Oz!**

Chapter 5

"Wow, so you're wearing the Wicked Witch of the East's shoes!" Sparx exclaimed, after I told him the whole fiasco.

"Yup. I'm surprise they fit." I replied, looking at the shoes.

Sparx did his trademark; the low whistle. "Nice one, girly!"

Sparx didn't call Taeta and me by our names. I assumed he had bad memory in his brain, causing him to forget our names. I was "girly", and Taeta was-

"Sparx, can I have my corn please?" Taeta asked like a child.

"Sure, fuzzy." He replied, taking off his hat.

Well, sometimes fuzzy. Mostly it was furball. I found a spot by a tree on the left side of the road. I sat on a tree's root, followed by Taeta and Sparx. Sparx offered me an ear of corn, and I accepted it. He put his hat back on, and ate beside Taeta. It was pretty weird… Who knew scarecrows and cats liked corn? _Corn_… Corn of all things! Imagine you just walked by a road, and see a scarecrow and cat snacking on this vegetable! It'd be a very rare event to experience.

"So girly," Sparx said, interrupting my thoughts. "What are you and furball going to ask The Wizard of Oz when you see him?"

"We're going to ask him if he can send Taeta and I home." I explained, after swallowing a mouthful of corn.

"Don't you like it here?" the scarecrow asked.

"Well sure but if we stayed, it wouldn't feel like home."

He nodded his head. "I get it. Like how I felt bad for not being in Cybernetic City, because I missed my home."

"Yeah, like that." I said, realizing he was trying to use whatever he had for a brain.

Taeta looked up to the sky as she chewed her corn. She tilted her head a little. Sparx noticed it, and looked up to the sky. He dropped his food, and pointed to the sky.

"Oh no, the sky is bleeding!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, confused. I looked at it, and chuckled. "Sparx, the sky isn't bleeding. The sun's just setting, making the sky darker."

Sparx sighed in relief. "Oh, good."

"But there _is_ a bad side to it." I added.

Sparx tensed up. "What? What's so bad about it!" he asked immediately.

"It's dark, and we have no place to sleep."

Taeta looked deeper in the woods. "Hey, there's a house right there." She said, pointing her paw at it. The scarecrow and I looked.

There was a white stone cottage with hay for a roof. The door was made out of wood, and the windows were carved in with curtains to block the wind. Flowers were planted by each window sill. It was like something you'd see from a fairy tale book.

"Let's check it out!" the simian and Bengal exclaimed in a unison.

"No guys wait!" I said, as they took off. I groaned in disbelief, and followed them.

Sparx opened the door and stepped in, followed by Taeta. I caught up with them, and looked around. Inside, there was a bed in the middle of the room. A kitchen was in the back on the left hand side. Next to it was a wooden dining table with four wooden chairs. A door was on the left side, and a gray brick chimney was on the other side. I knocked on the door, even though it was a little too late for that.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked out loud.

…. There was no reply.

"I think no one's home…" I muttered.

"Yah~! Then we get the place to ourselves!" Taeta exclaimed, as she jumped up on the bed.

"Taeta!" I scolded her.

"C'mon girly, don't be a stick in the sand! Just relax! If they come, I'll take the blame!" our new companion said.

"…It's stick in the _mud_, Sparx." I corrected him. I sighed. "Fine, just don't break anything."

"HOORAY!" the two exclaimed, and began to explore the house.

"_Boy, they act like kids."_ I thought. _"Wait, am I sounding like an adult!"  
_

_

* * *

_ Alright, announcement everyone!  
A new chapter will be posted every Thursday! _Thursday_! Mark your calendars!  
My parents had cut off my time, and so.. this came. :P  
I'm also working on two other stories, reading other stories, and I'm only allowed to go on the computer every other day. Sorry guys!  
Bare in mind, I start school in 13 days. That's the 8th of September! I_ might_ be too busy to go on the computer, after that day. I'll keep you updated!  
Stay tuned for Ch 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Ta-da! Chapter six! :D  
Why is it posted early? 'Cause I _might_ be busy tommorrow. My brother has a sixth grade orientation from 8 a.m. to 12 p.m., and my mom wants me to go probably. Oh well.  
First off, thank you for reviewing! I didn't know chapter five would be _that_ funny. (Or Sparx) XD Thanks!  
This chapter will explain why Mari feels so upset about the death of her family. If you want, listen to _Valentine's Day_ by _Linkin Park_ as you read. It'll help set the mood a little.  
Go ahead and R&R!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! OR THE WIZARD OF OZ!  
**

* * *

**SRMTHFG! in: The Wizard of Oz!**

Chapter 6

It was now the middle of the night. Nothing much happened during the rest of the day. Sparx and Taeta just ran around the house, looked at everything, then we went to bed. I found a nightgown I was able to wear in a closet. Lucky for me, it fit well. I folded my clothes and placed them on one of the chairs with my shoes on top. The bed was a little too small, so I had to curl up in a ball as I slept. Taeta happily got comfterable on my side and slept. Sparx insisted he'd just sleep on the window sill.

...I couldn't sleep...

No matter how many times I tossed and turn, I couldn't fall asleep. Curious to know why, I searched my mind for answers...

...I found it...

My family's death...

I've always felt an empty space in my heart ever since that tragic day. But for some reason it felt bigger...

_"Why? ...Why can't I get over it!"_

I slowly sat up, careful to not wake Taeta up. I looked ahead, expecting to see Sparx sleeping on the window sill. But to my surprise, he was awake, staring out the window. I tilted my head slightly with curiousity.

"Sparx, you're not sleepy?" I asked in a soft tone.

He looked at me, surprise to see me awake. But he stayed calm.

"Scarecrows don't sleep." he answered.

Understanding this, I nodded my head.

"How come you're not sleeping?" he asked.

"..." I stayed silent, looking down on the sheets.

Sparx tilted his head. "Mari?..."

I looked up to him, my eyes stinging a little.

"...I haven't told you, haven't I?"

"Told me what?"

I got up, and sat across from him on the window sill. My eyes were focused on my toes for a while, but eventually, I looked at Sparx.

"...Remember how Taeta told you about Ella and Mr. Tanaka when we were walking?"

"Yeah." he nodded his head. "They were your...what was it...? Baid and mutler?"

I half-smiled. "_Maid_ and _butler._" I corrected him. "But yeah, that's right. Do you know what a family is?"

"Um.. Yeah! You need a mom and dad to have one. And sometimes a brother and sister."

I nodded my head. "You know I don't have a family anymore?"

"You don't?" he was shocked at this.

"Mmhm. They died three days ago."

"How did it happen?"

"...Well... we were on our way to the mall to walk around." I began. "My mom, dad, brother, and sister had anger issues. They were mad for different reasons; My brother didn't want to go because he was going to miss his favorite t.v. show, my mom had her couch full of pet hair, and my dad was angry at my sister for not cleaning her room _again_. Everyone was yelling at each other and it drove my sister and I crazy. My dad began giving us one of his 'yelling lectures' about being us being irresponsible, lazy, and our privlages being taken away if we don't change our 'attitudes'. He even singled me out when he said 'locking yourself up in your room and being away from the family doing stupid stuff' won't do us any good. It made me angry. So angry, I for once I _stood up_ to him."

"...What did you say?... " the scarecrow asked, sensing something terrible.

"...I yelled at him. Told him it was his fault that we never get along, we're mostly fighting, and all he did was sit on his lazy butt while we gotta clean up after him."

I looked down before I continued.

"...I even told him I rather be an orphan than live with the family."

_"Ouch..."_ Sparx thought.

"Everyone stared at me, because they never knew that's how I felt. I hardly talked to anyone anymore ever since I found out my dad was getting demoted alot in his job, let alone _yelled_. Everyone was too focused on me, we didn't see a truck knock us off the freeway. I was the only survivor."

Sparx never knew this would happen to a girl of all things. He was about to talk, but he noticed something.

"Mari, your face! It's leaking!"

"What?" I felt my cheek and realized I have been crying. "N-No Sparx, my face isn't leaking... It's called 'crying'. Humans do it when they're sad."

"...You shouldn't cry..."

I looked at him dumbfounded. 'W-Why not...?" I managed to asked.

"You have Ella and Mr. Tanaka now." the simian got up, and stood in front of me. "Maybe they're not really your mom or dad, but from what I heard from Taeta, they sure do act like one. And Taeta's like a sister, right?"

I half-smiled. "Y-Yeah..."

"See? You do have a family! And if it makes you feel any better, I'll be your new brother! Okay?" the scarecrow handed me a hankercheif he took out from the pocket of his overralls.

I smiled at him, and began to dry my eyes. " *sniff* ...Okay. Thanks Sparx."

I hugged him which caused him to flinch at first, but he eventually returned it. "No problem." he stopped hugging. "Now, one question"

"What?" I asked.

"Can you get furball to stop making that noise?"

"What noise?"

"_THAT_ noise." Sparx pointed to Taeta and I can hear her snore. I giggled and then look at him.

"Sure."

_

* * *

_

I found this chapter touching. Even if I had to make Sparx a little out of character. ^.^;  
Alright, readers, I've realized something. People are a little unsure who the Tin Man is between Gibson and Antauri. (Which I thought was obvious, no offense)  
So I decided something. I put up a poll to see how many people think Gibson will be the Tin Man, and how many think Antauri will win.  
This is just curiousity, not like my other poll! I already know who the Tin Man is. :P  
Well, look forward to next week! 'Cause that's when the answer will be revealed! Thanks for reading and voting!  
See ya next week! (Aw man, I start school next Wednesday! I'm nervous! Wish me luck!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, up and ready!  
Oh, school was good today. (My science teacher is crazy but awesome. :D)  
I got no homework _so far,_ but I will more than likely have some next week. :P  
Thanks everyone for agreeing how last chapter Sparx was sweet and not that much OOC. It means a lot to me! :'3  
Oh, and thanks for voting! And who voted for Antauri? I did not think anyone would vote for him when Gibson was in the lead! Thanks for being honest!  
Anyways, let's see who the Tin Man is!  
R&R!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! OR THE WIZARD OF OZ!  
**

* * *

**SRMTHFG! in: The Wizard of Oz!**

Chapter 7

The next morning Taeta, Sparx, and I got up early. We decided to keep walking down the yellow bricked road until we saw another acre full of fruit trees. In the meanwhile, Taeta began talking about guess what?

"...And she made me tuna delight, tuna sandwich- cat friendly of course! Um... tuna salad, tuna casserole, tuna-"

"Blah blah blah. Does furball ever talk about something else besides food?" Sparx asked to me, his hands over his head.

I chuckled at this. "Hey Sparx,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks... about... you know..."

He used his left hand to give me a thumbs up. "No prob, girly." he winked.

I giggled and came to a stop. Sparx and Taeta looked at me curiously, also coming to a stop.

"Mari?" Taeta asked.

"Girly, what's wrong?" Sparx asked.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked.

All of remained silent for a while...

_Beep... beep..._

"What is that?" Taeta asked.

"I don't know, but it's coming from over there..." I replied

We looked towards the left side of us, seeing a shed in the distance. I began walking towards the noise followed by my companions. I pushed the rusty metal door open, only to see faint blue lights from computers. Webs decorated the walls of the room, the computers, the corners of the roof, you name it. A couple of computers were broken from the sides but were surprisingly still running. As we stepped in, the silked and grime wood creaked within our footsteps. In front of the computers was another metallic simian almost like Sparx. This one was blue and had cracks, rust stains, and openings on some parts of it's body. Instead of having fur on it's face, torso, legs, and tail like Sparx, it was out of tin. There were wires from the back of it's head that conected to the computers. Taeta stared deep into it's black lifeless eyes and pounced on it. Her tail swayed in curiousity.

"Is it dead?" she asked.

"I don't know. Let's see;" the scarecrow grabbed a rock and threw it at the simian's head.

_CLANG! _

The rock made the "corpse" fall to the ground which caused my pet to shriek and jump on the keyboard.

_BEEEEEP! ... BEEEEEP!_

"Uh oh..." Taeta said, realizing she pushed a button with her paw.

The machine began to whir, shake, tumble, and make so many noises I haven't even heard of. Smoke appeared from the machine and finally, it ended.

_DING!_

The body on the floor powered up, coming to senses. Slowly, it got to it's knees.

"Oh..." he moaned, holding it's head. "Where am I...?"

He looked at us, immediately jumping up.

"AH! How many times must I tell you two to stop touching my machine!" it exclaimed.

"Huh?" the scarecrow and I asked.

"Oh... my apologies. I thought you were just children who aways sneaked their way into my workshop." he calmed down.

"Um... who are you...?" I asked.

"Ah. My apologies for not introducing myself." he cleared his throat before continuing. "I am Mr. Hal Gibson. (No 'Mr'. or 'Hal'. Just Gibson) My occupation is to help find new substances and technology, in the name of science and Cybernetic City."

"You're not in Cybernetic City though." my feline interrupted him.

"What...? ...Ah... Now I remember;" Gibson rubbed his head at this. "The Wicked Witch of the West, or Valina, couldn't stand my so called 'annoying and boring lectures', she had her minions destroy my Discovery Quarters and turned me into THIS!" with that, he motioned to his tin fur.

"So? Isn't that the whole point of living in Cybernetic City? You're supposed to be out of tin?" the Bengal cat asked.

"No, you don't need to be made out of tin or metal in order to live there!" he snapped. "The city is name so, due to the fact that Cybernetic City is the science capital! And get your paws off my work!"

Taeta glared at him before she leaped off.

"Geez, cranky much?" she murmured under her breath.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, the witch not only took my regular appearance, but my heart as well. And now..." he looked down disapointedly. "I no longer to feel love for my passion..."

_"Aww... he was in love with a girl... Poor Gibson..."_ I thought.

"Aw... tough luck. Who's the lucky gal?" Sparx asked.

"What? Oh, no! I have no intention to be in a relationship with a woman. My heart belongs to science!"

If this were an anime, I would've sweatdropped and do an anime fall... But it's not, so I didn't do any of those things. Although, I _did_ felt like strangling him...

"_Right..._" Sparx drawled, also sounding disappointed.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! I know, know!" Taeta cheered raising her paw. "We're going to see the Wizard of Oz right now! Maybe he can get you a heart!"

"Why don't be ridiculous! The wizard couldn't possibly- Well, hm... You know...that could work!" Gibson replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's... GO!" the red simian said.

"Absolutely!." Gibson tried to walk but the wires held him back. "Ah, right. Please wait a moment,"

With that, Gibson unplugged the wires from his head and turned off the machine. He turned to us.

"Alright. Let's get going now, shall we?"

We nodded our heads and walked out of the shed.

"Oh! My name is Mari, by the way." I said to the blue simian.

"Why, hello!" he gestured to me back.

"The Bengal cat is my pet, Taeta," I continued.

"Yes... I remember her..." he muttered to himself.

"And the scarecrow here is Sparx." I motioned to him. "He was also from Cybernetic City."

"Hm... you don't say...?" Gibson said to Sparx, scratching his chin. "Tell me Sparx, what was your occupation?"

"I was the best pilot in the city. But then..."

"Valina?"

"Yeah."

"Well, do continue."

And so I smiled to this fast conversation between the two.

* * *

Boy, that took me like and hour and a half. I really wish I was good at speed. TT^TT  
Well, there's your answer! Gibson is the Tin Man! Yah! *confetti*  
Lol, well, next chapter we'll see who's the lion!  
(Yipee!) X3  
Too bad you won't know who it is 'til next week.  
(Boo! X( )  
Thanks for reading this far! I thought no one would want to read this story. You guys are awesome!  
Oh, and to all Antauri fans; DONT WORRY! He WILL appear, I promise! :)  
Stay tuned for chapter 8! See ya then! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 guys! This is what you have been waiting for! :)  
You guys are gonna love this chapter!  
Who's the lion? Read to find out~! X3  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! OR THE WIZARD OF OZ!  
**

* * *

**SRMTHFG! in: The Wizard of Oz!**

Chapter 8

Remember what I said about Sparx and Gibson getting along earlier? Well... I jinxed it.

"You obviously have no clue how important science is!" Gibson yelled at Sparx.

"So? You just mix a liquid with another liquid and BAM! Science!" Sparx replied obviously not caring.

Gibon's jaw dropped. "Science is_ much more _than that!" he protested. "Science is the systematic knowledge scientists throughout the world have collected through experiments, expeditions-"

Sparx just mouthed him the entire time which obviously didn't help the arguement. Taeta and I were sitting on a log since the arguement began. The arguement came out of the blue, actually. One moment while we walked into a jungle, Gibson talked about his work as a scientist, Sparx said he found it boring, Gibson tried to give a little more "fun" information about it, Sparx thought science was all about explosions. Gibson got mad, and then chaos. Taeta nad I decided to sit down, sensing this arguement will go on for a while.

"How long has it been?" Taeta asked.

I looked at my watch.

"...Almost 30 minutes..."

"Ugh... I'm hungry!" she complained. "I'm gonna find some food!"

With that, she leaped off into the jungle.

"Hm... I know there should be some bananas around here..." the feline said as she looked up into the trees. She stepped on a golden-brown tail and got picked up by it.

"Huh?" she asked as the tail moved to meet a face of a creature.

The creature had large black eyes, a golden-brown mane around it's face, and a golden-brown lion tail. It's arms were robotic and it's fur was fuzzy and a golden-brown/green color on it's face, torso, and legs.

"AH! Tiger!" he exclaimed at Taeta.

"No no no no, Bengal!" she corrected him.

"Oh. Bengal. AAH!" he began to run all over the place.

"HEEEELPP!"

Sparx and Gibson stopped their arguement and faced the direction of the noise. I looked back and gasped to see what looked like a cross between a monkey and a lion run towards me.

"HEEEELPP!" it exclaimed again.

Sparx jumped in front of me.

"Get away from my little sister, ya freak!" he exclaimed at the creature.

The lion stopped in it's tracks with a screech, causing Taeta to fly right into my arms. He quickly hid behind a tree.

"P-Please don't eat me!" it pleaded innocently.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at it.

"Well look at you! You're nothing but a coward!" Sparx said crossing his arms.

Gibson was dumbfounded. "You're a lion! The King of the jungle! Top of the food chain! The ferocious beast! The _Panthera leo_!"

He crossed his arms.

"If anything, _you_ should be eating _us_!"

The lion sat on the ground and began to cry.

"I don't want to be a lion!" it wailed. "I never wanted to! Valina turned me into this because she knew I was scared of her! And now everyone I know makes fun of me!"

I gave him a passionate look as I put Taeta down. Sparx saw me approach the lion.

"Girly, be careful." he said to me.

I knelt down to match the lion's level and rubbed his head. He stopped crying and looked at me.

"Awww... it's okay." I said to him, realizing how cute he looked. "We won't hurt you, we promise."

"R-Really...?" he asked with a smile.

"Mmhm." I replied nodding my head.

"Great! Thanks!" he replied, his face beaming with relief. "You know... I really wish I wasn't such a fraidy cat. I want to be brave like everyone else, but... I don't know how."

"Well we're on our way to the Wizard of Oz." I said. "My cat and I are going to ask him if he can send us home in California." I said to him.

"And I'm going to ask him if he can get me a brain!" Sparx said.

"And I intend to ask if he can give me a heart." Gibson said.

"Ooh, ooh! Come with us! He can make you brave again! It'll be fun!" Taeta pleaded.

"And we'll be together. So there's nothing you should be scared of." I assured.

"Except the Wicked Witch of the West..." the tin-monkey murmured.

"Gibby!" the Bengal and the scarecrow yelled at him, both hitting him in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Face it you two; it's the truth!" the scientist explained, rubbing his sore head.

The two hit him again.

"Ouch!"

"So will you come with us?" I asked the lion.

"Mmmm... okay!" he said getting up. "Oh by the way; my name is Otto!"

"Nice to meet ya Otto!" I said shaking his hand. "I'm Mari."

"The name's Sparx; I'm Mari's brother." the scarecrow said with pride. "I'm warning ya; do anything 'funny' to my sis, and you'll have to face me."

Otto gulped.

"O-okay..."

"My name is Mr. Hal Gibson. No Mr., no Hal." the tin-monkey introduced himself.

"And I'm Taeta!" my pet said happily. "...And hungry! Do you have any food?"

"Yeah! Wait right here!"

The lion went into the same log Taeta and I sat in and took out a bunch of bananas. The Bengal cat gasped.

"I knew it! There was bananas around here!"

Sparx and I smirked. Gibson only groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Help yourself! There's enough for everyone!" Otto insisted.

"YA-HOO! Thank you Otto!" my talking feline exclaimed, grabbing a banana.

I picked a banana from the bunch. "Thanks Otto." I said politely.

Sparx grabbed one. "Thanks fraidy."

Gibson mumbled a "thank you" after he picked one.

Everyone sat on the log enjoying their brunch. Otto poked me to get my attention.

"What are you?" he asked curiously.

"A human." I replied after I swallowed.

"And Taeta?"

"A cat."

"I never heard of those things before. Are you guys from here?"

"Uh-uh." I said before I could take another bite of my banana.

"So how did you guys get here?"

I smiled at him and lowered my banana on my lap.

"Well, it all started like this;"

* * *

TAH-DAH! The lion is my #1 favorite character; OTTO! :D *hugs him*  
I have no idea why, but he was the first person who I thought would make the perfect lion. :3  
Wow, this is the longest chapter in the series _SO FAR._ I better get praised for this! (Lol, jk.)  
Next chapter, we'll see what Valina is doing. So it _MIGHT_ be short. I dunno. I gotta plan it.  
Well, what do you guys think? Eight chapters long, and it's pretty good and a little popular! (Well, in my opinion..)  
Tommorrow's Friday! WOO-HOO! weekend here I come! X3  
Please leave your reviews and tell me what you thought of this in your honest opinion!  
Thank you and see ya next week!


	9. Chapter 9

AAAH, school was scary today! A girl in my class had a seizure and I was sitting close to her! I hope she's okay! I'm crying for her right now, hoping she gets better!  
Okay, back to the topic;  
This chapter has Valina, the Wicked Witch of the West! :D  
_DUN-DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUNN! _  
We'll see her thoughts about Mari and the others!  
Oh!  
Another character will be introduced also!  
R&R to find out who it is!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! OR THE WIZARD OF OZ!  
**

* * *

**SRMTHFG! in: The Wizard of Oz!**

Chapter 9

On the Western side of the mountains in the land of Oz, there laid a castle. This castle was very dark, ancient, and surrounded by a red sky. Ashes, wilted trees, and bats surrounded the area, causing it to look like something you'd see in a dracula film. The castle was scented with blood and burnt wood. Through a window on the highest tower, there was a bedroom. The room had red and black elegant curtains, chairs, love seats, carpets, and portaits of Valina. The bed, walls, dressers, doors, and windows were jet-black and violet. In the middle of the room, there was an orb sitting over a golden staff and it exposed Taeta, Sparx, Gibson, Otto, and me walking down the yellow-bricked road. The person who was watching us was no other than Valina.

"What! What is that pesky human doing, wearing my sister's shoes! She is oblivious to what power it holds!" the witch retorted.

Frustrated she knocked over the orb, surprisingly not strong enough to break it.

"Now we wouldn't want to break the orb so soon, would we?"

Valina turned her head to see where the voice came from. There stood a person by the doorway, about a fourth of Valina's height. He wore a skull over his head and had a skeletal body. The only thing that made him "alive" was the fact he had a heart and some skin left on his face. He looked just like Sparx, Gibson, and Otto but he was orange. Valina glared at him and turned away from him.

"Mandarin, how many times must I tell you to never come in _without_ my permission?" she replied to him.

"I apologize, my greatness." he said with a bow. "But it would be very misfortunate if you destroyed the only object that would help us track them."

With that, Mandarin walked towards the orb and set it back in it's place. He looked at it, seeing me with my friends. He was astonished.

"A _human_? _Here_?" He rubbed his chin still focusing on the orb. "How interesting..."

He looked back at Valina.

"Why do you hold a grudge against her?"

"Because!"

With that, the witch stormed towards the orb and pointed her finger at my feet.

"_She_ is wearing my sister's shoes and _she_ is responsible for my sister's death!"

The witch slammed the magical object with her hand, but Mandarin held it in it's place.

She glared at the floor.

"That human is under my goody-two-shoes sister's spell! The shoes won't come off by anyone except the human!"

Mandarin looked at her.

"Then capture her; force her to take them off."

"And her 'friends'?" Valina asked him, still unsure about his plan. "They're starting to grow strong because of that human."

"When defeating an enemy, you must know their weaknesses."

He smirked.

"I have something in store for them..."

* * *

Mandarin is in the story! (Yah~!)  
I KNOW someone asked me if he was going to be in the story Who was it? :/  
Sorry for such a short chapter! I just had to leave a cliffhanger right there!  
Okay, next chapter, we'll see how Mandarin is going to find out about Mari and her friend's weaknesses!  
Thanks for reading and I hope you look forward to the next chapter!  
Review and see ya next week!


	10. Chapter 10

Great news; The girl who had the seizure is OKAY! :D  
And... I got a wasp sting yesterday...  
Did it hurt? No, not really. It just felt like a burning pinch. But it does hurt when I flex my finger!  
Anyways, enough about me!  
We resume after Mandarin had an idea of how he'll know Mari and her friend's weaknesses.  
How will he discover them? Read to find out!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! OR THE WIZARD OF OZ!  
**

* * *

**SRMTHFG! in: The Wizard of Oz!**

Chapter 10

It was about dusk, and Sparx, Gibson, Otto, Taeta, and I were walking down the yellow bricked-road. The sky was starting to turn purple causing some stars to appear. Otto kept on making low whines from the dark dead trees that surrounded us. When the wind howled, it sounded like the trees were moaning at him. The remains, or the leaves, of the trees laid on the dead grass and dirt. When the leaves crunched, Otto would flinch or jump. I would have to comfort him and tell him it was just a mouse or a small animal.

"Will it eat me?" he would ask.

"No." I would reply.

The lion looked in the forest as he walked, very timid of what would happen to him. He spotted something.

"AAAHH!" he exclaimed and hid behind me for the fourth time.

"What? What is it?" I asked him.

He pointed towards the woods, shaking with intimidation.

"Th-There's someone watching us..." he said.

The four of us looked to see two small bright yellow lights in the woods. Gibson took a good looked at it, and recognized it.

"Oh Otto, it's just two beetles from the Lampyridae family." he said.

"What?" Sparx asked.

"...Fireflies..." Gibson simplifyed his explanation.

"Oh. ...Wait, FIREFLIES?"

Sparx hid behind my other leg.

"I hate fire! I can easily burn from a flame!" he exclaimed.

Gibson glared at him.

"Oh Sparx, they do not really burn you. They are called that because- "

"WAAAAAIIITT!" Taeta exclaimed all of the sudden.

Everyone immediately froze.

"...Oh, okay, I just thought it was a spider. Nevermind." she said afterwards.

"S-S-Spider? Where!"

The tin monkey jumped on my arm, shaking with fright.

I sighed in disbelief.

_"What am I? A coat rack for monkies?"_ I thought.

"Guys, get off me please." I said.

One by one they did and we continued our walk.

"Sorry sis." Sparx apologized, embarrassed a little.

"Terribly sorry. Excuse my inappropriate behavior." the tin monkey said.

"You guys were just scared, that's all." I said.

Taeta stopped in her tracks, looking down on something. It didn't take a genius to see she looked amazed.

_"Holy mother of tuna.._." she whispered.

Everyone looked at her quizically.

"Furball, what's right?"

"What's _wrong_." Gibson corrected the scarecrow.

"Whatever!"

"Th-Th-Th-Th-Th- " that was all you could hear from Taeta's mouth.

She gulped and inhaled a breath.

"THERE'S A CLIFF!" she exclaimed, almost shouting.

We looked around her, spotting a huge gap between us and the other side of the road. The deepness of the gap; Mmm, probably... deep enough for us to die if we fall. The only thing that we could use to get across was a fallen tree.

"Yeah, so what?" Sparx asked her.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to make a dramatic quote!" she smiled.

The scientist face-palmed himself.

"I'm scared of heights!" Otto squeaked out.

I just stared at it for a while and then finally took off my shoes.

"Mari, what are you doing?" Taeta asked.

I looked back at them.

"Well, do you guys got a better idea of crossing it?" I asked.

"..." There was no reply.

I carried each shoe in my hand and began to balance on the log. Each step I took, the log creaked, making everyone's heart thump. Ignoring it, I just continue look forward. After what seemed to be an hour, I got to the other side. I turned towards my friends.

"Alright, who's next?"

"I'll go!" the Bengal announced. She walked happily across the log in about five seconds. "That was easy for me." she said and looked back.

"C'mon Sparx!" I said to him.

Sparx nodded his head, stretched out his arms as he walked, and made it to the other side.

"Piece of pie!" he bluffed.

"Wasn't it tuna?" Taeta asked.

"Really? ...Well then, Piece of Tuna!"

I giggled and looked at the blue tin monkey.

"Your turn, Gibson."

"Yes, of course."

The scientist side-stepped across, hands out, and made it to the other side. Otto looked at the log, biting his nails, er, claws and had his tail between his legs.

"I-I don't know guys." he began.

"You can do it Otto!" I said to him. "Just don't look down!"

The lion hesistated but began walking.

"Don't look down," he said to himself with his eyes shut. "Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, don't look- AHHHH!"

He looked down, freezing in his tracks. He only made it halfway.

"I-I can't do it guys! I'm too scared!" he exclaimed.

"Someone has to get him over here..." Taeta said.

"I'll do it." the scarecrow said and began to walk towards the cross-breed.

The scarecrow offered a hand.

"Just take my hand, and walk with me."

Our scared companion shook his head no.

"Trust me, you won't fall." my 'brother' insisted.

Otto looked at his hand for a while and finally grasped it. The red mechanical monkey nodded his head.

"Good. Now just follow me."

The two cautiously walked towards us, taking baby steps. When they needed to walk a quarter more of the log, Otto slipped.

"Otto!" we exclaimed.

"AAAAAAAAAhhh!" he exclaimed.

He expected to feel the wind past him as he fell to his doom, but he didn't. Curious to know why, he opened his eyes. He saw Sparx using both of his hands to hold Otto's arm.

"S-See?" Sparx said, between groans of might. "I...I told ya you wouldn't fall..."

With that, the ex-pilot pulled Otto up and they began walking again.

"Close your eyes if you have to. I'll guide ya."

The green/golden-brown creature did so, feeling his guide coax him to walk with him. When they came to a stop, he looked to see us staring at him.

"I... I-I did it?" he said at first softly. "Hey, I did it! Did you guys see me? I made it!"

We smiled except for Gibson who half-smiled.

"You were great, Otto." I said.

The crossbreed looked at the scarecrow.

"Thanks Sparx! You really helped me!"

He hugged the scarecrow which caused an uncertain look to appear on my "brother's" face.

"Eh-heh, yeah, great." Sparx tried to get out of the creature's grasp. "Now lemme go!"

Otto did, still smiling.

"Well no use of standing around here. Let us continue out walk until we've reached shelter." the blue tin monkey stated.

We all nodded our heads and continued our walk. But hidden behind a dead tree, there was a sinister smile across a certain orange monkey's face.

* * *

_DUN-DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUN!  
_Oh shoot, Mandarin knows Sparx, Gibson, and Otto's fears!  
But what about Mari and Taeta? How will he find out their weaknesses?  
Stay tuned for his next plan, next chapter!  
Next chapter, the team will stumble into a place known as "Poppy's Hotel"  
Does that ring a bell? *wink wink*  
Well, thank you for reading this and for your awesome reviews!  
Review please and see ya next week!


	11. Chapter 11

... I got nothing going on in my life... XD  
Oh, and here's answering **Starfire 16**'s question and probably everyone else;  
**"Are Chiro, Nova, and Antauri going to appear?"  
**The answer: Yes, all of them will appear! Chiro will appear in a couple more chapters along with Antauri. Nova will appear towards the end.  
I hope that answers you guys' question!  
Alright, this chapter, Mari and her friends find this building, but Gibson's suspicious about it.  
R&R to find out!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! OR THE WIZARD OF OZ!  
**

* * *

**SRMTHFG! in: The Wizard of Oz!**

Chapter 11

"I was so scared at first, but I made it! Can you believe it? I made it!"

Otto has been telling us his side of the story when he crossed the log for the last several minutes. Gibson tried his best to ignore it, Taeta was listening to the cross-breed as if she didn't know what happened, and Sparx just smirked at his work. I smiled at our now enthusiastic friend.

"You were great, Otto." I said to him.

Otto looked at me with his mouth open as he smiled.

"Really? I was?" He gave me huge puppy dog eyes that made him looked a thousand times cuter.

This made me stare at him.

_"Oh my gosh, he's like Taeta when she was a kitten, BUT CUTER! I did not know that was possible!"_ I thought.

I eventually smiled and nodded my head. "Yeah, you were."

"Wow! I can't believe it! I really am braver than I thought!" he said, his big eyes now watering up. "I'm so happy!"

Gibson rolled his eyes.

_"Oh, please! Why in the land of Oz would anyone make such a big deal about this?"_

The tin-monkey stopped, staring at something. All of us stopped, looking at him.

"Gibson, what is it?" I asked.

"Up ahead." he said, pointing at it.

We looked, staring at the object quizically. Blocking the road, there was a 30 storied building that was the color of opal. There was windows covering the entire building and a sliding door in front. It had a flat roof on top, and in big yellow letters it read;

POPPY'S HOTEL AND RESTAURANT

_Growwwll..._

"AHH! What was that?" exclaimed Otto as he hug my leg.

"Oh sorry, that was stomach. I'm actually pretty hungry." Taeta apologized.

"Mm... maybe we could stop real quick to eat..." I suggested as Otto slid off my leg.

"That is a terrible idea." Gibson said.

"Why? The building is blocking the road so we might as well go through it." Sparx said.

The scientist sighed in disappointment. "Alright, but it better be quick..."

Taeta smiled and began to run towards the hotel/restaraunt. Making sure she didn't get into trouble, we followed her. Inside, the lights were purple and the walls were decorated with pictures of different colored poppies. Smoke machines were on behind a gaudy jazz band as people ate on white clothed tables. A man with long brown dreadlocked hair came to us. He wore a black leather jacket over his gaudy shirt, had black leather pants, black boots, and black sunglasses over his eyes. He had a piercing on his chin and right eyebrow.

" 'ello folks. How many in your party?" he had a British accent of a sort.

"Five." I answer.

He took a closer look at us, and smirked as he chuckled. "Alright, this way."

We followed him and he showed us a table.

"Sit down and I'll take your orders shortly. I need to take care of some buisness."

We nodded our heads and he turned to leave. Before he left the room, he looked at the jazz band and moved his head slightly towards us. The band nodded their heads and he walked into another room. Gibson eyed the host and the band suspiciously.

"Did anyone see-?"

"Wow, look at these flowers!" Taeta said, looking at the centerpiece of poppies.

"Why should I even bother?" Gibson muttered to himself.

"Mari, I don't remember you having these flowers in your garden!" the Bengal said to me.

"You have a garden?" Sparx asked me.

"Well... I'm trying to grow one." I admitted.

Otto smelled the poppies. "Hey, they smelll nice!"

We heard beeping from the tin-monkey all of the sudden.

"Hm? Oh, my 'Danger Meter' is reacting! Uh..." the scientist pressed against his 'satellite ears' and stood silent for a while as the music got louder.

"According to my calculations the _Papavers_, or "poppies", are known to have a genuine scent, causing animals to fall into a slumber once scented."

"What?" the golden/green lion asked. "That's silly! How can a little flower make-?"

But he closed his eyes and began to snore. After a couple of seconds, he fell off his seat. Sparx looked at the sleeping creature.

"Hey, fraidy cat, you alright?"

I covered my mouth as I yawned. "He's okay... You know;"

Sparx and Gibson noticed I began swaying back and forth in my seat.

"I think we should just stay here forever and forget about the Wizard..."

My eyelids drooped over my eyes, and I fell onto the carpet floor.

"Sis, sis?" he said, softly shaking me.

"Hey guys!" the Bengal cat said, also swaying on the table. "Try to feel the table cloth! It's so... comfy~"

She fell on the table and snored lightly.

"Furball?" Sparx panicked, getting up from his seat. He looked at the scientist.

"What's wrong with them?" he demanded.

The scientist looked at the band and then the restaraunt for a while.

"Gibson!" the scarecrow said to him.

"The poppies are causing them to sleep! We must get them outside!"

The scarecrow placed the cat under his hat and dragged me by my arms. Gibson grabbed Otto's tail and tried to drag him with all his might.

_"Great Scott, he's heavier than he looks!"_ he thought as he dragged the cross-breed.

As thet dragged us outside, a face of horror appeared over Otto, Taeta and my face.

* * *

And... CLIFFHANGER!  
Who can guess why the three have faces like those?  
Leave your answer in your review!  
Thanks for reading guys! It means a lot to me!  
See ya next week!


	12. Chapter 12

People, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO SORRY for not putting up the next chapter yesterday!  
I was working on a 12 paged science packet and it took me three hours to finish! I hope no one's mad!  
Okay, this chapter!  
This chapter has to be pretty tragic, sad, and just EVIL!  
In fact, copy and paste this link to another window and listen to the song with this! Remember to remove spaces!

http :/ www . youtube . com/ watch ?v=dcJUNajLMYA

R&R to find out why this is a scary chapter!**  
DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! OR THE WIZARD OF OZ!  
**

* * *

**SRMTHFG! in: The Wizard of Oz!**

Chapter 12

I looked around me, panting hard. I've been running for what seemed like forever in the darkness; I was desperate to find light. Right on cue, I felt a warm glow behind me. I turned around and gasped.

"Sis, help me!"

Sparx was on fire and trying to put himself out. He patted his arms and legs, but it did no good. He threw himself onto the ground and began screaming. I run to his side, trying to contain myself from panicking.

"Sparx, Sparx! Calm down, please!" I say, begging.

"Sis, sis!" Before I knew it, Sparx disinergrated to ashes.

I gasp, covering my mouth.

_"Sparx..."_ I say weakly.

"No! Stay away from me!" I hear a familiar voice.

I turn to see a giant tarantula dragging Gibson into a pit. The scientist try to use his fingernails to keep himself to the floor.

"Gibson!" I run to him and grab his hands.

"Hang on! I'll save you!"

"Mari, it's not worth the risk!"

"No! I won't let you die either!"

I feel our hands slip, causing me to try to grip his hands harder. Before I knew it, the tarantula gave a powerful tug and Gibson is pulled into the pit.

"Gibson!" I yell inside the pit as my eyes begin to water.

_"No..."_

"HEEELLLPP!"

That sounded like...

"Otto!" I turn to see him sinking inside a blue-violet liquid.

"Mari, help me!" he says, trying to keep himself afloat.

I run to him, get on my knees, and grab his arms to try to pull him out.

_"What is this? It's too sticky to be quicksand."_ I wonder.

"Mari, I'm sinking!" Otto says, suddenly disappearing into the puddle.

"No... No, Otto! Not you too!" I feel my face streaming with tears.

"MARIIIIIiiiiii~!"

I don't feel his hands anymore and that was the last thing I heard him say.

_"Otto, no! Not him!"_

"Meow."

_"What now?"_

I turn to see Taeta wondering off in the darkness, oblivious to see me on my hands and knees.

"Where is she going...?" I whisper to myself, tears still streaming down my cheeks.

She stops all of the sudden, her ears now perked up. Hearing something, I look to see a falling car rolling down a cliff. My eyes widen, seeing the car with four passengers. It was the same car that my family died in... ...And it was rolling down towards Taeta.

"NO! TAETA!" I yell at her.

...

Sparx rested me against a tree with Taeta on my lap. Gibson finally stops dragging the lion and pants in exaustion. Sparx looks at him.

"Well?"

Gibson gives him a questioning look.

"Well what?" he asks, still panting.

"What are you, blind? How do we wake them up!" the red simian demanded.

"I... I don't know." He finally caught his breath.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're a scientist!" the scarecrow, might as well, yelled at him.

"I don't have a solution for the moment! I'm thinking of one as fast as I can!" the tin-monkey retorted.

"Well think faster!"

Something softly kicked the back of Sparx's foot. The two turn, to see me shaking.

"No... stop, please..." I softly say.

"Sis?" Sparx asks, and kneels to me. Gibson only stares at the scene.

"Sis? C'mon sis, stay with me!" Sparx begins to shake me.

"Wake up, sis. C'mon, just open your eyes!"

I began to shake harder and tears begin to roll down my cheeks.

_"Oh no..." _Sparx mutters.

"SIS! Sis, wake up! I'm not playing around! ...MARI!"

He turns towards Gibson, trying to hold back tears.

"Wake 'em up! NOW!"

The scientist bit his lip, trying to come up with something.

"Munchkins..." he all of the sudden hears.

The simians look at Taeta.

"Munchkins..." she says again.

"What about Munchkins, furball?" my 'brother' asks, his hand on Taeta's back.

"Munchkins... come for help..." she says.

"They do?" Gibson asks, scratching his head.

"How Taeta? What do we gotta do?" the scarecrow asks, now desperate than ever.

"Whistle... they'll come." she says.

The two look at each other. That could work, but only one problem;

...None of them know how to whistle.

* * *

HUGE cliffhanger!  
OMGZ, how will they wake up the three? :o  
One question; Did anyone think Mari's nightmare was sad enough?  
Or which death was the most tragic?  
Please leave it in your review!  
Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

...Oh my gosh, I can't believe how desperate you guys were! Thanks for the support!  
So I ask you guys how do you think Sparx ad Gibson were going to wake up Mari, and I got this;

**"Maybe Sparx will say something to Gibson that will get him really mad and make his ears do the train-whistle thing like in cartoons? I don't really know, but that would be kinda funny."**

Okay, that was hilarious! I never would thought of that! XD Thanks for the lolz **HBee16**! I loved that guess! XD X3  
Anyways, so how the hech will Sparx and Gibson wake up Mari when they can't whistle! R&R to find out!**  
**Oh and please, copy and paste this link to another window to keep listening to the song with this! Remember to remove spaces!

http :/ www . youtube . com/ watch ?v=dcJUNajLMYA

Thank you for your support! Now on with the story!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! OR THE WIZARD OF OZ!  
**

* * *

**SRMTHFG! in: The Wizard of Oz!**

Chapter 13

"What are we gonna do?" Sparx nearly yelled at Gibson. "My sis is having a nightmare and they can't wake up 'cause we can't whistle! I feel so useless!"

Sparx smashed his fist against the tree, his head hung down. Gibson just stared at Sparx the entire time he did this.

Well... what else could he do?

"Sparx, if I may, I have a question to ask." Gibson said.

Sparx slightly turned his head at him. "What...?" he replyed lowly.

"Why do you care for Mari with such abundance?"

"...'Cause she's my sis..." he replyed.

"Well you two certainly look nothing alike."

"Not from birth," Sparx said, the volume of his voice rising again. "The truth is..."

The scarecrow turned towards the scientist completely, his back against the trunk of the tree.

"...Mari's family died not too long ago... And it was sorta her fault..."

Gibson looked a little more sincere now.

"Yeah," Sparx notice the scientist's emotion, "Really sad, I know. It reminded me of a best friend I lost to Valina. When people told me Valina killed him, I felt... empty. Like life didn't matter anymore. It was my fault! I should've been there for him, but I wasn't! ...I was so angry at myself, I turned myself in to Valina, and she made me into _this_."

He gestured to the pieces of straw sticking out of his body.

"I just wanted to be alone, try to get over it, and then... Mari and Taeta came along." Sparx chuckled slightly. "She reminded me a lot about my friend, and helped me get over his death without even trying. When she told me about her family's death, I _knew_ how she felt. And since she helped me, I wanted to help her. So I told her I'll be her new brother. But now..."

The red simian looked down.

"Now I might loose her, just like my friend. I don't want us to experience our nightmare again, ... Not after we met someone who would be there for us..."

He rested his head against the tree, and shut his eyes. Gibson just stared at him and then looked at the ground.

_"Wait a minute... This looks like..."_

He got on one of his knees and looked at the grass. He smiled.

_"Yes! It's Bermuda grass!"_

With that, he began inspecting each blade. The ex-pilot noticed him doing this.

"Gibson, what are you doing?" His face was wet from crying.

The blue simian stood up, carrying something. Interested, Sparx walked close to him. He saw the intelligent monkey carrying a blade of grass between his thumbs. He inhaled, and-

_FWEEEEEEETTT!_

They felt small rumbling on their feet and soon enough small blue creatures with red eyes appeared.

"The Munchkins!" the scarecrow said amazed, Gibson smiling in the background.

"Munchkins, can you please wake our friends up? They smelled poppy flowers and are in a deep sleep." Sparx nearly pleaded.

The Munchkins huddled up, nodded their heads, and went around the sleeping bodies. Three of them would circle around our heads, chant something, and jump on our faces. The heartless and brainless monkeys noticed yellow particles came out of Otto's nose.

"BWA! I WON'T EAT THE CHOWDER, I PROMISE!" he exclaimed, sitting up.

"Otto, you're awake!" my brother said, giving him a noogie.

"I am? ...Yah, I am!" the lion cheered, ignoring the noogie.

Yellow particles escaped Taeta's nose.

"E=Mc2 stands for 'eating=more cheese two times!' " she said.

"Furball!" Sparx said, petting her. "Thank the Wizard you're okay!"

"Ow, ow, ow! My fur!" she said.

"Sorry," he apologized, hugging her this time.

"Ack, ack, ack!" you can hear the Bengal say.

The Munchkins backed up from me as I slowly sat up, regaining consciousness.

Sparx gasped, finally letting go of my pet. He felt his eyes water.

"...Sis..." he said weakly a first.

I look at him and gasp also.

_"I'm awake... everyone's alive..."_ I think happily.

"Sparx!" I say, ready to cry again.

He ran up to me and we hug each other, tears streaming out of our eyes.

"Sparx, I'm so glad you're not dead..." I say, shaking.

"Sis... Mari, I'm so sorry for not being there for you." he apologizes, also shaking.

We finally stop, and I see Taeta.

"...Taeta," I say and she jumps in my arms.

"Taeta, you're still here." I hug her close as she purred like crazy.

Otto looks at us.

"Come here Otto!" I say.

He smiles and hugs me tight.

Gibson just smiles and then looks at the Thingys.

"Thank you for you assistance."

They smile, jumping up and down, and leave into the dead forest.

"Gibson," he hears.

The cybernetic monkey turns to see a red simian staring at him.

"Thanks..." he says. "This means a lot to me."

Gibson smiles at him. "You are more than welcome, Sparx."

The two shake hands and smile to see me cuddling with the felines.

_"I promise to protect you Mari..." _Sparx thinks. _"I won't let anything like this happen to you again."_

* * *

YAH! They're awake! ^-^  
Geez, took me an hour to type. I wish I could type faster. TT^TT  
Oh well, better than nothing! :)  
So everyone is happy and everything's back to normal... FOR NOW!  
Next chapter, we'll go back to The Wicked Witch of The West and Mandarin! You know; to see what they plan to do!  
Please let me know what you thought of the chapter! Review please and thank you!  
See you next week!


	14. Chapter 14

OH my gosh, thank you everyone for the reviews! :D It makes me happy to see you guys like the chapter(s)! :3  
I dunno why, but I don't notice how sweet Sparx is to Mari until I get a review. Wow, I'm slow. XD  
Well in this chapter, Mandarin shares his discoveries with Valina and the tension grows.  
R&R please!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! OR THE WIZARD OF OZ!  
**

* * *

**SRMTHFG! in: The Wizard of Oz!**

Chapter 14

In the lair of The Wicked With of the West, Valina stormed around her room, waiting desperately for her servant to return. She couldn't understand why he was taking so long just to do a simple task for her. As if on cue, she heard her door open and Mandarin stood there with blue fuzz on his fur.

"Where have you been?" the witch asked him sternly.

"A couple of 'obstacles' postponed my time to meeting you, my wickedness. So I had to take care of it myself."

With that, Mandarin soaked his finger with the substance on his fur and licked it. A little frightened to know what the 'obstacles' were and what he's done to them, she didn't bother asking what had happened.

"And? Did you find out about the human and her friends?" she asked.

"Yes... plenty to figure out how to defeat them." he replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

Valina moved her face close to her servant's nose all of the sudden.

"What did you find out?" she asked coldly.

Mandarin smirked at how his master was desperate to hear his research. He gently moved her face back.

"The lion is much too simple to intimidate." he began. "He jumps at nearly every fear known in Oz, but his worst fear are heights. The so-called 'scientist' cannot stand bugs nor insects within three feet of him. The feline, however, is quite interesting. She's very naive for a feline, so I suppose she becomes intimidated easyily as the lion. But I also notice how she has a strong with the human and tends to stay close to her side."

Mandarin walked close to the orb and placed his right hand on it.

"Do you re-call the pilot, Valina?"

"Yes... In fact, I believe he was the one who's friend I captured three months ago." She raised a brow at the simian.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"It appears he and the human have faced the same problem in their past."

"What ever do you mean by that?"

He turned his head slightly towards the witch.

"The human has lost her family about three days ago. She has told the scarecrow about this, and he made a 'vow' to protect her."

Valina began to laugh at this.

"How foolish! A scarecrow protecting a mere human! Such an ignorant sacrifice for _anyone_ to make. He definetely is brainless!"

Mandarin turned himself towards the cackling witch.

"I must warn you, Valina." She stopped laughing at this. "Everyone is becoming more aware of their bravery. If the human and her friends aren't captured now, they _will_ have a great chance in stopping us."

The West ruler stared at him for a long moment, only to recieve a stare from him. Finally, she sits down on her velvet cushioned chair and places her chin on her fist.

"...How do we capture them is my question." she says. "The human might release my sister's powers through those shoes on accident."

The blue-fuzzed monkey stands in front of her.

"She _won't_ release the powers in the shoes." he reassured. "She's very oblivious to the powers and has no clue on how to release them."

Valina half smiled at this.

"Alright, but I do have one question for you."

"I'm listening..."

"Do you know anyone here who is great at capturing people?"

Mandarin gave a sinister smile. "You are looking at him."

"_Excellent!_" she nearly bellowed. "Must I find you assistance in capturing the prisoners?"

"There is no need, my evil highness." He curtseyed real fast before he continued. "I've already taken care of that on my way here."

She eyed her servant suspicously.

"What did you do?" she finally asked.

His sinister smile grew. "I've captured a couple of... 'civilians' on my way and fused a special substance in them. They are now under my control."

"Who exactly did you capture?"

"..."

The evil simian looked towards the doorway and in came about ten small creatures. They had jet black fur, orange eyes, and fangs sticking out of their mouths. The creatures also had small fuzzy arms and legs, but each limb was half a foot long. Valina eyed them for a while but soon recognized them.

"Are these-?"

"Yes," Mandarin looked at them with an evil smile. "They are the Munchkins, but I now changed them."

All of them bowed down to the witch, making her smile.

"Do not fail me, Mandarin." she says.

Mandarin bows to her also.

"I promise, my witch. We will capture the humans and her friends."

"Do _not_ kill them yet. I want them in one piece by the time they're here. Then the torture begins."

"Yes Valina."

* * *

EEK! So evil! :o X(  
Tell me what you thought of the chapter, please!  
And please include your favorite parts in the review!  
Next chapter, we'll go back to Mari and her friends BUT... trouble begins.  
Hey, can you guys also tell me what you think of the story so far and what you like/dislike about it too please?  
I wanna see if I need to improve in anything or not, that's why.  
Well I better start my homework, I'm going to be in a lot of trouble if my mom sees me on the computer when my homework's not done.  
Review and see you next week!


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for not posting the next chapter 'till now.  
I had long emails to reply, homework to do, eat, watch a movie to watch that _rarely_ airs on tv, and it was already night before I knew it.  
I typed 80% of the chapter before I watched the movie though!  
So anyways~  
...WOW! You guys are EVIL when you're ticked! XD  
I got two reviews involving Mandarin dying for revenge!  
Don't worry guys! Mandarin will get what he deserves in a couple of more chapters! Just wait!  
SO! Mandarin and his "Anti-Munchkins" are after Mari and her friends!  
What's going to happen? Read to find out!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! OR THE WIZARD OF OZ!  
**

* * *

**SRMTHFG! in: The Wizard of Oz!**

Chapter 15

We didn't have a place to stay so after walking for about twenty minutes, we slept against trees. Taeta slept on my lap, Otto rested his head on my knees, Gibson made a small bed out of leaves and Sparx leaned against a nearby tree with his arms crossed. He kept on staring at me ever since I fell asleep, only thinking about his promise. He was super cautious this night, listening and watching the surroundings very closely.

_"I won't let anything take my sis away..."_ he repeated in his mind for the one-millionth time.

In some shrubs nearby, Mandarin and the Anti-Munchkins smirked at the oblivious scarecrow just a few inches away. Mandarin all of the sudden raised his hand up to get the slaves' attention. There was a moment of silence until... Mandarin put his hand down.

"Get them."

The black-fur creatures let out a snicker and charged for the friends with a blood-curring shriek. Sparx turned towards the inhuman noise.

"What the-? AAAHH!"

The creatures jumped the scarecrow, sinking their teeth and claws into his body. Everyone woke up from the commotion, shocked to see the intruders.

"Are those...?" Taeta couldn't finish her sentence.

"I believe those are Munchkins." Gibson replied.

"Wh-What happened to them?" Otto asked, hiding behind my cat.

Before anyone answered, I ran towards the pile of Evil Munchkins.

"MARI, NO!" the three called.

Sparx heard this, his heart racing. "No! Sis, stay back!"

He immediately got up and began throwing the attackers off him. I froze in my tracks, amazed to see how strong Sparx was. Distracted by this, I didn't notice an evil Munchkin flying towards my head.

"Sis, watch out!" the scarecrow exclaimed, pushing me to the floor.

Above us, something hit the orange eyed monster, making it freeze. I stared at the frozen figure on the ground.

"How did that happen?" I wonder out loud.

''_Ahem._"

Sparx and I turned our heads to see Gibson with, what the-? A tin drill on both hands?

"How did you do that?" the scarecrow asked.

"These self-defense weapons are specially designed where I can change my drill to make water, ice, or lightning.'' he explained expertly.

"HEEEE-LLLPP!"

We turned to see the lion and Bengal captured in a net and being dragged away by three monsters.

"No, guys!" I say.

Before the red and blue simian could do anything, three mutants jumped them and scratched them.

All I could do was back up from the fight, leaning against a tree.

"Hello human."

I look to my left and gasp to see an orange monkey with skeleton attire. He only stares back at me with a sinister smile.

"Who... Who are you?" I asked.

He chuckles.

"I am Mandarin; humble servant of The Wicked Witch of the West."

"Why are you after my friends and me?"

He takes a look at my shoes. "Those shoes are Valina'." he says. "You've angered her and now she wants revenge."

I slowly step back from him. "Are you going to hurt me?"

He exposes his teeth with his hands behind his back. He takes out a shot filled with a yellow liquid.

"Guess." he says.

I gasp but right before I could run, my heel gets caught between a crack and I fall backwards. My brother sees, letting a gasp to escape his lips.

"No..." he whispers.

He runs towards us but something stopped him.

"Sparx! Help!"

He looks to see the slaves ripped the scientist's drills and begin ripping wires from his head.

"Gibson!''

He runs towards him but then remembers who I'm with. He takes turns looking at the slave walking towards me and the creatures tearing the scientist. He shuts his eyes, pressing the sides of his head.

"I... I don't know who to save!" he yells.

It didn't matter though. Because Mandarin had injected the substance into my arm and the Evil Munchkins made the blue simian "pass out". I let out a yell before I collapsed on a tree root, my eyes closed.

Sparx couldn't believe this.

"NO!" he yelled.

The next thing he knew, his face was slammed into the ground. The menance turned over the ex-pilot with his foot, giving him his trademark grin.

"You're exactly as Valina described," he said. "Weak, foolish, ignorant..."

Valina's servant kicked the scarecrow's ribs, enjoying the sound of the yell.

"...And _useless_."

My brother held his ribs, feeling himself shake and his eyelids growing heavy. The last thing he saw was the sinister grins of the enemies we lost to.

And then... it went black~

* * *

And we're back with the cliffhanger! :D  
(this is the part where everyone does an anime fall and chokes me)  
Oh noes! Everyone's captured! What will Valina and Mandarin do to them? D:  
Come on people! You can guess! ;D  
Well I tried looking for a dark song with this, but I couldn't find one.  
Oh well. I bet no one listens to the music anyways. -_-"  
That's all for me!  
Review please and see you next week!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for not posting the next chapter 'till now... like last time..  
I went to Universal Studios on Veteran's Day, and didn't come home 'til 9:38 p.m.  
And I had school the next day!  
So anyways~  
NOOO! THE GOOD GUYS LOST! D:  
What will become of them?  
Read to find out!  
Dark song to listen to as you read!

/watch?v=vBSehQYRP5E

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! OR THE WIZARD OF OZ!  
**

* * *

**SRMTHFG! in: The Wizard of Oz!**

Chapter 16

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

_Drip._

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

_Drip._

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Sparx had no idea how he got here. Where was "here"? The dungeon room deep in the castle of The Wicked Witch. The cell was a little small for him; about 4 feet tall and 5 feet long. He felt the cold, dirty, damp brick flooring underneath him as he lied down on his side. It was the only thing that he could think of to do. Just lie there, culed up in a ball, repeating the two words that entered his mind as he remembered his fail attempt to save his companions.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

He heard water drip somewhere in the dark cell. Sometimes his tears would fall at the same time of the water.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

_Drip._

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

_CLANK!_

He felt something warm snake down his spine. He turned around to see the monkey with skeleton clothing grinning at him.

"What do you want?" he asked the villian, trying not to expose any sign of his recent crying.

"The Witch wants you." the simian replied before he unlocked the cell.

Sparx let the villian forcefully pull him out and drag him down a path.

_"I deserve this."_ He thought. _"It's punishment for not saving my friends in time."_

* * *

"LEMME OUT OF HERE!" Taeta yelled, shaking the bars of her animal trap. "YOU CAN'T HOLD ME IN THIS CAGE FOREVER! I WANT MY LAWYER!"

"I don't think you have a lawyer." Otto said, stuck inside a cell right next to her.

Taeta stared at him and then placed her paw over her mouth. Her ears perked up all of the sudden, and she shook the bars again.

"I GOT CLAWS! I'LL JUST CLAW MY WAY OUT OF HERE! I'M PART TIGER YOU KNOW!"

"Really?" Otto asked.

"I dunno. I think so." she shrugged.

"Oh, will you stop your babbling? It's giving me a headache!" A voice said above the felines.

The two looked to see the tin monkey hung by rope.

"You sure it isn't beause you're hung upside down?" the Bengal asked, tilting her head sideways.

Gibson narrowed her eyes at her.

"I'm positive! I'm out of tin! I don't get headaches just by hanging upside down."

"Oh yeah, you have wires and all that science junk inside your head." she replied.

Before the scientist could say anything, the doors to the torture room opened and in came Mandarin dragging something behind him.

"Sparx!" the prisoners exclaimed once they saw him.

Sparx stared at them, giving a small smile.

_"Oh great! They're not hurt!"_ he thought.

Valina's servant slammed the scarecrow on a metal surface and tied him down by wrapping chains around his wrists and ankles. Taeta noticed something.

"Where's Mari?" she demanded.

The tangerine simian gave her a sinister smirk.

"She's away in another cell. You'll see her later, but I wouldn't be so eager to see her."

"Why's that?" the red simian demanded.

"I'm not supposed to say this to anyone but the girl, but I'll give you a hint;"

He walked himself towards the door and says;

"Your lives depend on what she answers."

He left, leaving everyone speechless and their hearts pumping uncontrollably.

* * *

I slowly opened my heavy eyelids, feeling myself on a cold, rocky surface. I tried getting up, but I immediately let myself fall back on the ground. I'm still tired from... what exactly? Wait... what did that "Mandarin" inject me with? Where am I?

"Human,"

I flinch at the voice, and force myself to turn towards it despite how weak I felt. There was that orange monkey from earlier. The one that attacked my friends and I.

"Where are my friends?" I demanded, surprised at myself.

The villian chuckled.

"You'll see them soon enough." he reassured. "That is, if you pass the test."

I raise my brow. "What test?"

He starts walking away, ignoring my question. Once he's disappeared into the darkness, I hear this;

"You have four hours until the trial begins. I would start preparing if I were you."

"But what will it be for?" I yelled towards the voice.

All I hear is a door closing. I let myself drop to the floor, tears streaming out of my eyes.

I don't want to be alone again.

* * *

Wow, I never realized how much fun it would be to write dark stuff. :P  
Is anyone still angry at him or now more furious? Just wondering.  
Oh dear, what is Mandarin and Valina planning for the friends?  
You'll have to wait next week, sorry! ;3  
So... review please, and I wanna hear what you guys think is going to happen next chapter!  
See you later!


	17. Chapter 17

People, I'm sorry for not posting earlier, because I was sick.  
And I mean sick as in I couldn't get out of bed for two days.  
Yeah, that bad. And it was all because of a virus.  
I'm okay now though!  
Anyways~  
GEEZ! You guys are that desperate for Mandarin to die! XD  
My total amount of reviews that involve with killing Mandarin is...  
Six.  
(Not kidding, check the reviews yourself.)  
Don't worry people; Mandarin will get what he deserves soon!  
Just be patient and sharpen, load, prepare your weapons when the time comes! (Lol)  
So... what are Valina and Mandarin planning for our heroes?  
Read to find out!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! OR THE WIZARD OF OZ!  
**

* * *

**SRMTHFG! in: The Wizard of Oz!**

Chapter 17

I heard a noise. I soflty gasped and turned around to see the door to my cell unlocked. My body didn't hurt as much as earlier, but I still felt pain in some parts. The tangerine monkey gave me a wicked grin as two of his minions entered my cell.

"It's time." he says.

The Anti-Munchkins tied rope around my wrists and forcefully pulled me to walk. They may be small, but BOY are they strong! Mandarin began walking and the creatures pulled me with all their might to follow.

...

After about five minutes, we entered a room. This room was out of black brick that reaked of ashes, long curtains the color of blood and purple, and a long crimson rug that lead all the way down to a tall and dark lady sitting on a black and violet seat. She grinned at me, giving me a chill that not even the fireplace nearby could melt off. She stood up, letting her long coal black dress fall to the ground.

"Mari," she begins, "Welcome to my lair. I am the Wicked Witch of the West; also known as Valina."

She frowns all of the sudden.

"Mandarin, why do you have her tied up like this?" She asks. "This is no way to treat a guest in my home."

For a brief moment, I could've sworn Mandarin looked shock, but he bowed to her before I could confirm it.

"Yes, Valina." He says and waves his hand for the creatures to untie me.

"Come forth, Mari." she says. "Let me a take a good look at you."

I take a step backward but the next thing I knew, I felt something grab me by the shirt of my dress and pull me towards her. I don't feel it anymore once I'm infront of her.

"Have a seat." she offers.

I feel another force push me down onto a chair that I didn't see before. I look at my seat quizically, only to make Valina chuckle.

"It's my Black Magic." she says. "I can use it to control people."

I finally looked at her, inhaling a breath of courage.

"Where are my friends?"

She raised a brow at me but eventually smiled.

"Mandarin?"

Mandarin bowed and then snapped his fingers. His Munckin-minions came in, each carrying something. I gasped. Two carried the scarecrow, two brought in the scientist, three dragged the lion with rope tied to his tail, and one held my pet in it's arms.

"Guys!" I exclaimed.

"Mari!" they said back.

I run towards them but I felt the force push me back into my seat.

"Not so fast, human." Valina said. "I will let you reunite with your friends on one condition;"

She pointed at my feet.

"Hand over those shoes. They are rightfully mine and don't belong to you."

I took turns looking at the shoes and then the witch. After a minute, I shake my head.

"No. Jinmay told me not to take 'em off for you."

The witch frowned. "Very well..."

She looks at her servant who smiles and nods at the mutants who have the scarecrow. They slam him against the floor and start shredding him like there was no tomorrow.

"Aaah! Aaahh!" I could hear him exclaim.

"Sparx!" I exclaimed.

I try to get out of my seat, but the antagonist prevents me. All I could do was watch in horror as the straw and limbs fly out of Sparx's body. After about a minute, the shredders stop to reveal a mess of straw with a disembodied Sparx. His head looks at me.

"Don't give up the shoes, sis!" he says.

I breathe frantically and nodded my head. I look at Valina.

"I won't take them off."

"No?" she asks then looked back at her servant.

Like last time, he snapped his fingers and the mutants start pulling apart the tin-monkey. When the Anti-Munchkins stopped, I could see his arms, legs, and head were no longer connected to his torso. He looks at me.

"I'm alright, Mari." he insists, "No matter what happens, don't give Valina the shoes!"

"Are you going to hand them over to me?" the witch asked.

"No!" I shake my head.

Mandarin looks at the two Evil Munchkins who dragged the lion inside. They smile, attach the rope to a hook, and Otto gets hung by the end of his tail. He screams, trying to reach the floor below him.

Valina chuckles and then looks at me.

"Final chance human; Are you going to give me the shoes, or aren't you?"

I eye at the lion who just shakes his head at me. I inhale a breath to calm my breathing.

"I'll _never_ give them to anyone like you." I reply.

She speed walks her way towards the minion with Taeta and snatches my cat. She grasps the Bengal tight in her clutches and makes her way to the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

She looks at me and holds my cat over the fire. I gasp, and panic.

"No! Don't!" I exclaim, trying to get out of my seat. "Put her down! Please!"

She on purposely lowers Taeta closer to the fire. I couldn't take it.

"Alright! I'll give you the shoes! Just, please, leave her alone." I say.

My friends look at me in disbelief. The antagonist puts Taeta down and stops her Black Magic so I could take off the heels. Sparx notices something and tries to get my attention.

"Psst, Mari." he whispers.

I look at him.

"Look! The switch." he whispers.

I turn around to see an "In Case of Fire" switch about two feet away from me on a wall. I pretend to take off my shoes and then I run towards the switch.

"NO!" Valina exclaims and tries to use her Black Magic on me, but my pet jumps on her face.

Not wanting to waste another minute, I pull the switch and the sprinklers turn on.

"Nooooo! I'm mellllting!" the witch says, and begins to dissolve.

Taeta jumps off, and stares at the mess next to her paws.

"I'm not cleaning that up." she says.

Sparx notices something. "Look! The Munchkins!"

We look to see their arms and legs disappear, their fur turning dark blue, and their eyes now red as the water touched them.

"They're normal!" I exclaim.

Taeta whistles and they all surround her.

"Fix Sparx and Gibson and help bring Otto down!" she tells them.

I smile at the Munchkins doing what they were told by my pet. Something pull me down and cover my mouth. I use my eyes to see the orange simian.

"Valina isn't the only one with Black Magic." he whispers into my ear.

I try to get out of his grasp, but it was no use. Mandarin tighten his grasp to make me still and began walking backwards. But what we didn't realize was Sparx saw me being taken away by Mandarin.

* * *

Well, that'll leave you desperate for the next chapter!  
Next chapter; What is Mandarin planning to do with Mari? Will Sparx save her?  
Stay tuned to find out~!


	18. Chapter 18

Soooo... BOORREEDD!  
I'm so happy I was able to find this website! :D  
SO!  
Mandarin kidnapped Mari (again). What does he want from her?  
Read to find out!  
Music to listen to!

/watch?v=QuV2KyGT_D8&feature=related

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! OR THE WIZARD OF OZ!  
**

* * *

**SRMTHFG! in: The Wizard of Oz!**

Chapter 18

"Lemme go!" I try to say through Mandarin's hand... paw... thing...

No matter how many times I tried to squeeze or wiggle out of the simian's grasp, I just end up losing more energy. That, or Mandarin slaps the back of my head.

"Settle down; there's no use in trying to escape." he tells me.

We go through a door and he places me on a chair. I try to get up, but he uses his Black Magic to make me stay still.

"What do you want?" I demand.

"Valina has perished, which means I serve _no one_ anymore. I will give you three chances, human. If you say 'no', I promise you no mercy."

_Gulp._

"Wh-What is it?" I manage to stammer out the words.

He pointed to the violet heels I wore on my feet.

"Hand them to me."

_"Say 'yes', say 'yes', say 'yes', say 'yes', say 'yes'!"_ I can hear my conscience.

"No!" I said to it, not knowing it was outloud.

The simian places his hand on a lever and pulls it down slightly. I notice the chair I was sitting in moves back. I gasp and look back at him.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Strike 1," he ignores my question. "Are you going to give them to me now?"

"What happens after 3?" I ask.

He pulls the lever again and I go backwards once more.

"Ask me another ignorant question, and you'll find out."

We hear the door slam open and see a red simian at the entrance.

"Sparx!" I exclaim, feeling my heart race.

"You?" the orange simian exclaims.

"Lay a finger on my lil' sis, and I swear-!"

"Silence!" Mandarin interrupts the scarecrow. "What in the Land Of Oz makes you think you'll be able to save this girl's life, if you couldn't even save your other friend?"

I see my brother's expression change at the villian's retort. ...But why?

"Sparx, what is he talking about?" I ask him.

The villian look at me sinisterly.

"He hasn't told you?" He chuckles. "Well then, to make a long story short; the scarecrow had a companion but Valina ordered me to destroy him. The scarerow tried to rescue him, but failed and his friend has suffered."

I gasp and look at the scarecrow.

"S-Sparx is that true?"

He just turns around, not answering my question. Mandarin uses his Black Magic to make me face him.

"You want the truth?" He smirks. "Here's the truth!"

He pulls the lever and the seat goes back. I feel a dark breeze surround me and two doors covering the last bit of light from me.

"Sparx!" I exclaim, now more determined than ever to leave.

"Sis!" he says and runs towards me.

I see his face grow smaller and smaller the farther I got inside the chamber.

"Sparx, please save me!" I beg, feeling a wet substance roll down my face.

"SIS!"

The doors close and I don't see anything but darkness. I don't feel my seat anymore and feel myself fall. I don't think there was anything I can do, so I just scream my heart out. Out of the blue, I feel my right arm being held and I'm not falling anymore. Something pulls me up and I panic.

"No! Lemme go!"

It does and I hear an "Uhhh...". I looked to see a teenage boy staring at me. He has jet black hair softly spiked up, his bangs between his light blue eyes. He wore a white longsleeve shirt with white pants. The orange gloves and white uniform match a mask he wore. His black boots blend in with the darkness around us.

"Um... you're welcome?" he says uneasily.

I blush for acting up earlier in front of him. "O-Oh, uh, s-sorry for freaking you out."

"It's alright." he replies with a shrug.

He takes out a hand. "I'm Chiro."

I raise my brow. "Chiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, no, sorry. I just like the way it sounds."

I shake his hand. "I'm Mari."

He smiles. "Nice name."

"Thanks." I reply. "...So... where are we?"

"Valina's Torture Chamber." Chiro explains. "She puts prisoners she hates the most inside here."

"What did you do wrong?" I ask.

"She wanted to get rid of my best friend, so I tried to help him, but..."

He shrugged.

"I guess I made things worse."

"Wait a minute," I say, my finger on my bottom lip. "What was your best friend's name?"

"His name's Sparx." he says. "Why you ask?"

* * *

_DUN-DUN-DUN-DUUUUN!_  
Everyone, here's the next SRMTHFG character, CHIRO! :D  
Anyone see that coming? Anyone, anyone? :3  
So Mari learns Chiro is Sparx's long-lost friend. Will the friends see each other again, or are they doomed to stay in the Torture Chamber **FOREVER**?  
Stay tuned to find out~!  
Oh, and I got the Torture Chamber idea from **HBee16** in one of her Mandarin death threat messages. (Lol XD)  
THANK YOU **HBee16** FOR THE IDEA! :D  
I hope you guys like this chapter, and look forward to chapter 19! :D


	19. Chapter 19

Oh my gosh, I feel so bad!  
My class took a science test yesterday and got our results today. Guess what I got?  
A BLASTED 63%!  
*headesk* Now a couple of classmates and I who got a score lower than a 70% have to stay during lunch to re-review all the lessons we learn in our classes until next Thursday.  
Why? Cause we got another test on Friday, since the next unit is super short.  
*sigh* At least it's only a couple more days until the weekend.  
So next chapter;  
How the heck are Mari going to get out of the Torture Chamber?  
Read to find out!  
Song!;

/watch?v=HCUbeMw3hRE

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! OR THE WIZARD OF OZ!  
**

* * *

**SRMTHFG! in: The Wizard of Oz!**

Chapter 19

My eyes widen at Chiro's response. Was he serious? He was Sparx's long-lost friend? But... Mandarin said he was dead! Unless... he said it to make Sparx bad! OOh... I'm going to kick that weasel's face when I see him... If I ever get out of here!

"Um, Mari, hello?" Chiro waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I reply.

Oh wait... I was still talking to him. Whoops. I got caught in my thoughts again.

"Oh! Sorry! It's just..."

"Just what?" Chiro tried to help finish my sentence when I trailed off.

I inhaled a breath of courage.

"Sparx is alive."

Chiro's eyes widen and I could've sworn I heard his heart thump fast.

"W-What? S-Sparx is... _alive_? Are you sure?"

I took a step back when he grabbed my shoulders.

"Uh... y-yeah, I am. I found him on a farm when I came here. But... it's weird... he told me Valina and Mandarin killed you."

Chiro let go of my shoulders (finally too).

"What? They told me they killed Sparx before throwing me in here!" He protested.

"They didn't. All they did was turn him into a scareccrow." I explain.

The boy stared at me for a while but eventually gave me a serious look with his hands as fists.

"They lied to us! No wonder I can't get out of this chamber!"

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"There's only one way to get out of this chamber; get over the death of a loved one or conquer your fear. My fear was losing Sparx, so I could never get out of here. But now that I know he's alive, we can get out!"

I look down at my feet. Chiro frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't get out."

"Why?"

"...I still can't get over the death of my family... It happened a week ago."

Chiro smiled. "I bet it was a lie like about Sparx being-"

"NO!" I yelled at him, making him jump back.

"CHIRO, I SAW THEM DIE BEFORE MY VERY EYES! **I** WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED THEM WITOUT EVEN TRYING!"

I buried my face in my hands and began sobbing away. After about a minute of crying, I hear Chiro gasp.

"Mari! You're wearing The Wicked Witch of the East's shoes!"

I look at him before I sniff.

"S-So what?" I asked.

"There's a power in those shoes that can make you do _anything_!"

I don't believe him. "Anything?"

"ANYTHING! Just imagine the thing that bothers you and how you'll overcome it!"

I'm real skeptic about it, but... We had to help Sparx and the others.

"Alright... Here goes."

I close my eyes and feel a gust of wind past me. When I open my eyes, I could see my mom, dad, brother, and sister lying motionless in the car. I gasp and immediately turn away. I didn't want to see them like this again...

"Sis..."

What was that?

"Sis, look at me, please."

Was that...? I turned to see the scene gone and Sparx staring back at me. We were both surrounded by nothing but blue light.

"Sparx...?" I asked.

"Don't cry, sis." He told me. "I know you feel super bad, but it's alright. I'm here to help you the whole way."

"Sparx..." I say, my eyes shining.

"You don't just have me, you got furball,"

Taeta appeared by him.

"Brain strain,"

Gibson stood on the other side of the scarecrow.

"And fraidy cat."

Otto appeared next to Taeta.

"You helped us, now we're going to help you." the Bengal said with a smile.

"May our hearts lead the path to our untold and surprising adventure." Gibson said.

"I think we can all be brave together." Otto said.

"Remember sis; no matter how tough things get, we'll always be with you."

The red simian walked up to me and pointed at my lower chest on the left side of my body.

"Just look for us here."

The next thing I knew, he began to disinegrate and entered my heart. One by one, my friends disingrated like my brother and entered my hearts. I smile with a tear rolling down my face. I closed my eyes, touching my heart. I felt a gust of wind past me and sensed myself next to Chiro.

"I've always put myself down eversince my parent's death." I say, still in the same stance from earlier. "I felt like I was now completely alone and had no one to love me, but... I was wrong... I do have a family, even if they aren't related to me. My friends love me and do their best to support and protect me; Ella, Mr. Tanaka, Taeta, Sparx, Otto, even Gibson. They'll always be with me in my heart."

"Does that mean...?" I can hear Chiro's voice raise with excitement.

I finally look at him with a smile.

"We're getting out of here."

* * *

YAY! Mari's over her family's death!  
So what'll be her plan to get her and Chiro ot of the torture chamber?  
Stay tuned to find out!  
Hm... I'm realizing that I meantion Sparx a lot and how he interacts with Mari more than the others.  
Should I put him as one of the characters in the story?  
I mean putting him as a character like when you find a story, they sometimes mention the characters in it.  
Should I put his name as a character?  
That's it for me! See you next week!


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for not updating sooner!  
I was Christmas shopping, studying, cleaning, and packing.  
Super busy, and was relieved when I had the chance to finish this chapter.  
I took the science test Friday, and I think I did pretty good.  
An average of 24/26 problems right. ...Yeah, that good.  
SO!  
What's Mari plan to get her and Chiro out of The Torture Chamber?  
Read to find out!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! OR THE WIZARD OF OZ!  
**

* * *

**SRMTHFG! in: The Wizard of Oz!**

Chapter 20

Chiro smiled and bounced up and down.

"YES! I'm so excited!" He exclaimed.

He paused and gave me a quizic look.

"Wait... how are we going to get out?"

I looked at the shoes I wore. "You said I could do anything with these shoes, right?"

"Uh... yeah, why?" He asked.

"And it's just by imagining it, right?"

He shrugged, nodding his head. "Yeah... WAIT! I remember something!"

"What is it?"

"You had to do something while imagining it, but I can't remember what it was!"

I frowned. Right when things were getting good, he forgot something important. Great. Chiro begins to walk back and forth, I guess trying to remember what was the second part to controlling the shoes. Then he kept on muttering some possibilities, but kept on denying them.

"You know it would make me happy-"

Chiro snapped his fingers all of the sudden and pointed at me with his jaw dropped.

"That's it!" He exclaimed.

I tilt my head to the side. "What's it?"

"The thing you have to do while imagining! You have to think of something that makes you happy!"

I put my finger to my lip and then close my eyes.

_"I imagine my friends, no, family with me; Ella, Mr. Tanaka, Taeta, Sparx, Otto, and Gibson."_

I cower down a little, feeling a slight burn in my chest. When Chiro and I looked, we noticed the area by my heart was glowing white. I stare at it and close my eyes, concentrating on what I wanted to happen.

_"My friends will guide me to the light of this room; That's where I'll find them."_

The light in my heart grew and extended in front of us, touching two grand doors.

"That's the exit!" Chiro exclaimed. "C'mon, let's follow it!"

Chiro and I ran towards the light, happy to find the exit to our freedom growing bigger in sight. Once we faced it, the light faded away and Chiro and I pushed the heavy doors open. On the other side, there was a bright light that caused us to sheild our eyes. I felt a wind past me and when I looked, I gasped. I was back in the torture room with Chiro!

"Chiro!" I make him remove his arms from his eyes. "We're back! Look!"

He looked around the room and beamed.

"I can't believe it! You did it Mari! You got us out of here!"

I sheepishly smile, my arms behind my hand. Something hit me.

"OW!"

Literally.

My face was scraped across the floor and I could feel someone on top of my back. The attacker breathed close to my ear.

"You weren't supposed to get out of the Torture Chamber! If you won't perish in there, then I'll finish you off myself!"

That voice... it was...

"Mandarin!" Chiro and I say at the same time.

I try to look back at the simian. He turns towards Chiro.

"And what's this? ...You bring the boy back?"

"Get off her, Mandarin." Chiro replies fiercely. "Or else!"

"Or else what?" The ex-slave chuckles. "What can you possibly do?"

"A lot. The entire time I've been trapped in the chamber, I learned how to face little creeps like you."

Mandarin chuckles sinisterly and get off me. I used this oppertunity to get away from him. I turn around and gasp at what I see across the room.

"Sparx!"

He was on the floor, facing the wall. Straw and pieces of his clothing surrounded him, along with his hat. His helmet-like head was cracked. I run to him, and turn him over to face me. His stomach was pierced open, revealing more straw. He looked at me, his face decorated with bruises and cuts, the color of his fur.

"Sis...?" He asked before coughing.

"It's okay, Sparx. I'm here." I tell him.

"I... didn't think I'd see you again... I'm glad I got to... one last time."

"Don't talk like that." I shook my head. "You're gonna be alright, I promise."

"I don't know... I've never gotten hurt this bad before."

My tears land on him. "...No, Sparx, you can't go! Not when we barely got out of the chamber!"

"...'We'...?" He asked.

I half smiled. "Your friend, Chiro, is alive."

His eyes slightly widen. "What?"

"I found him! He was inside the Torture Chamber the entire time."

The scarecrow shakily look over to his right to see a flustered Chiro staring at him.

"H-Hey kid, great to see you again..." He gave a weak thumbs up.

"Sparx..." Chiro says, also knelting beside him.

He hugged him, making the scarecrow wince.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" The fourteen year old shook.

"...Yeah... me neither..." My brother's voice chokes up.

"Oh boo-hoo." We hear and look to face Mandarin. "I despise your sympathy."

He transforms his right hand into a giant claw.

"It's time I ended your pathetic lives."

He raises his claw at us, and tries to strike Chiro and I.

"NO!" Sparx says and jumps in front of us.

_SLASH!_

My eyes widen. Three scratches were ripped across Sparx's stomach. One of the scratches made a narrow hole in his abdomen. Sparx covered it, and fell on his knees.

"SPARX!" Chiro and I say.

He turned towards us.

"Bye guys... Thanks for everything..."

His eyes darken, and then he lands on the floor.

"NO! SPARX!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!  
I bet everyone's freakin' ticked at Mandarin, right?  
Okay, bad news for everyone!;  
This story will not be updated until January 6!  
Why? I will be in Mexico for two weeks to spend Christmas/New Years with some relatives.  
In the meantime, start loading your guns, sharpening your pitchforks, and all that stuff!  
Because Mandarin will get it next chapter! *evil face*  
Well, I hoped you liked it!  
See you in two weeks!


	21. Chapter 21

I'M BAAAAACCCK! *0*  
I am SO SO SOSO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for the world's latest update!  
I didn't mean to leave you guys in the dark! So many things happened at once, I became depressed, I was getting ready for high school, I had projects, I went to places, I went on a cruise, I started other stories, the next chapter got deleted by itself, my computer crash, I got diagnosed with 3 sicknesses, I made new friends, etc.  
I'm not dead though! I didn't die or anything on my trip to Mexcio!  
I'm here now! So sorry again for this late update!  
Today I stayed home from school because I felt bad and I still feel bad!  
Maybe I'll pay the doctor a visit! Even though I hate my doctor! X(  
Anyway, I re-read my story and decided to FINALLY update it!  
If you guys don't remember what happened, Mandarin "killed" Sparx; it's all in the beginning of this chapter.  
I hope there's still readers out there.. ;_;  
Read & Review please!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! OR THE WIZARD OF OZ!**

* * *

**SRMTHFG! In The Wizard of Oz!**

Chapter 21

"SPARX!" Chiro and I shout.

He turned to us, shaking yet still smiling that blasted smile that'd assure me everything would be fine.

"Bye guys… Thanks for everything…"

For a moment, I thought there were sparkles of tears in his eyes. But before I could determine them as tears, his eyes darkened and he collapsed onto the floor.

"NO! SPARX!" I heard Chiro exclaim and he ran up to his companion.

My saucer plate-sized eyes were glued onto the scarecrow. I was so numb; I didn't feel like I could move my body anymore. Everything seemed to go silent. Was I going deaf? I only felt my heart ever so slowly pumping and pulsing through my ears and head. Something wet was streaming down my face. My hand sub-consciously stroked my cheek and made me stare at the substance.

More tears...

I stared back at the once living scarecrow that was being yelled at by Chiro- his best friend who he barely found out he was alive. I couldn't make out the words Chiro was saying to his best friend because of my sudden deafness. All I saw was Chiro furiously shaking him and pounding his fist on Sparx's chest. Mandarin stalked to Chiro and in no time the boy turned towards him and was yelling at him. The more it seemed like Chiro was scolding him, the wider Mandarin's sinister grin spread to his ears. Without a warning, the ex-henchman transformed his hand into a claw and struck Chiro. He flew across the room, made impact on the wall, and fell to the ground.

Funny how even though I couldn't hear dialogues, I heard the THUMP when Chiro fell and the slashing motion of Mandarin's attack.

Before I could see if Chiro was unconscious, Mandarin turned towards me and walked towards me. My legs gave in, and I fell on my knees. The weight of this headache was so heavy, I had to hang my head.

What was going on? What dark world of this 'Land of Oz' was this?

I felt a presence lean again my left shoulder.

"You poor, _ignorant_ human," My hearing came back, and the way Mandarin mercilessly whispered into my ear was proof. "How many more people will you kill because of your actions? Your precious family would've lived if you would've only kept your mouth shut. That scientist, the half-breed, your filthy feline and the boy that you call 'friends' would've never been in this mess if you had only given Valina the shoes. And look at that poor, poor scarecrow…"

The orange monkey lifted my chin and forced me to stare at my brother.

"…Nothing more than a pile of hay and rags."

He released my chin and I let my head hang once again.

"All you had to do was hand me the shoes. But what did you do instead? _Nothing. _And that brainless animal paid for it!"

My muscles tightened as if my body was ready to be slaughtered by the fiend. But surprisingly, he did not harm me… for now.

"Everybody that you 'loved' would've been better off without you! Your family would've still been alive! Your pet would've been cozying up by a warm fire, but here she is ready to die! The boy, the scientist, the coward, they would've been better off in their own lives but here they are as well! 'Sparx' would've lived longer if would have just left him by the farm. You're _ignorant_, Mari. You're ignorant and WEAK and have no business being in this world!"

_Shut up…_ I wanted to tell him. _Shut up and die…_

"But don't worry, **girly**,"

My blood boiled.

How _**DARE HE**_ use Sparx's nickname for me?

"I will end your burden-some self and wipe you off the surface of his world. I will just rip the shoes off of your legs when you're dead."

I could hear the transformation of his hand. But I didn't flinch or coward. I felt the left area of my chest glow and I caught his claw before it struck me.

"_You're wrong…_" I muttered.

I slowly looked up, and how joyous did I feel when I saw that horrid look on his face.

"…I _was_ ignorant and weak!"

Mandarin grunted in bewilderment as I rose to my feet, still grasping his claw and staring him down. He stared at my violet shoes and gasped.

"No! The shoes! You weren't supposed to learn how to use them!"

"Call me weak and ignorant again, Mandarin," I dared him. "There's one thing that differentiates me and you on who's stronger than whom."

With magic in the Wicked Witch of the East's shoes, I threw Mandarin onto the same chair he strapped me down in earlier and used the White Magic to make sure he wouldn't use his Black Magic.

"I'm stronger and smarter because I have friends who will stand by me and help through life no matter what."

He squirmed in the seat and kept trying to use his Black Magic over my magic.

"You're all alone, Mandarin. No one will save you or help you in the Torture Chamber."

I pulled the lever and the chair moved back into the two grand doors that led into the darkness.

"You think this is the last of me?" He yelled as the doors closed. "I'll get out and come back for you, human! Mark my words-!"

The doors slammed shut and I used the White Magic to lock the doors.

"Wait… No…! ANYWHERE BUT HERE! NOOOO!"

Behind the doors, there was the screech of a monkey followed by a wicked laugh of a woman.

I took a breath and my violet shoes stopped glowing. I heard a soft moan and turned towards Chiro who rose to his feet.

"Argh, my head…" He rubbed where it was sore.

After recovering, he scanned the area and faced me.

"Mari… Where's-?"

"He's gone, Chiro." I managed to smile. "Mandarin is trapped in the Torture Chamber forever."

"Really…?" A smile appeared on his face. "YEAH! WOO! ALRIGHT!"

He punched his fists in the air and galloped, kicking his heels together.

I chuckled.

A door creaked open and we both turned towards it.

"Mari?" A marbled-fur Bengal cat looked up at me.

I softly laughed. "Taeta!"

"MARI!" She squealed and pounced into my arms.

I happily cuddled her in my arms and heard her purr.

"Mari?" Another voice called.

I smiled at the next person.

"Otto!"

He rushed to me and hugged my leg.

"Aw, Mari! I thought Mandy killed you! I was so scared!"

"You had every right to be afraid, Otto."

I followed the source of this voice and smiled more.

"Gibson…"

"It's such a relief to see you alive, Mari."

He eyed Chiro.

"Hello! And who are you?" He asked the teenage boy.

"I-I'm… I'm Chiro." They shook hands. "I was stuck in the Torture Chamber and then Mari came and helped me."

"Well, a friend of Mari's may as well be a friend of mines. My name Mr. Hal Gibson, no 'Mr.' and no-"

"Just call him Gibson!" Taeta interrupted.

The tin monkey glared at her.

I heard Otto gasp.

"M-Mari… Sparx looks…!"

Everyone noticed our companion and frowned. Taeta leapt off of my arms and cautiously crept towards the scarecrow.

"Sparx…?" She mewed.

"Oh my…" I heard Gibson mutter and knelt to Sparx.

"M-Mari…" I felt Otto tug the skirt of my dress. "H-He's not… He can't be… Y'know… right?"

I faced him.

"I'm sorry Otto," I muttered. "Sparx sacrificed himself for Chiro and me."

Taeta gasped. Otto whimpered. Gibson stared at Sparx in what looked like disbelief, but then faced the Munchkins.

"S-Surely there isn't anything you can do? You can't heal him by any chance?"

They all whimpered and shook their heads.

Otto stared to cry and Taeta was trying to comfort him by patting his back. Chiro frowned at his long-lost companion. Gibson went wide-eyed and dropped his gaze to his feet. My eyes stung and I faced away from the remains of Sparx. It was all silent for what felt like hours. Eventually, I took a deep breath.

"I think I know a way to save Sparx."

I felt all eyes fall on me.

"R-Really?" I heard the lion-monkey.

"How?" Chiro and Taeta asked in unison.

I faced them.

"I'm going to ask the Wizard of Oz to bring him back to life."

* * *

*gives you all a key to enter the Torture Room* Go! Go! Do what you've always wanted to do to Mandarin! XD  
Yay! Character development! \^0^/ It was something I lacked in! :'D  
Well, if Mari asked for Sparx to come back to life, wouldn't that mean she can't use her wish to go back home? o.O  
If there's any people who still believe in this story... I hope you review!  
Please tell me what you liked/disliked about this chapter!  
I'll try to update next week!


	22. Chapter 22

YAAAYYY! People reviewed and favorited and subscribed! There's still hope! XD  
Thanks a lot! It means a lot to me!  
I totally procrastinated my homework! This took me 3 hours to write... XD I'm so BAD! "XD  
Sorry for any mistakes! I was rushing this!  
Special shout-out to **DigiDespairheart** for favoriting and subscribing to this! I tried private messaging you about it, but you didn't enable messages, so~ yeah.. you're mentioned here...  
Mandarin's gone, everyone is safe, but what are they gonna do about Sparx?  
Read and review to find out!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! OR THE WIZARD OF OZ!**

* * *

**SRMTHFG! In The Wizard of Oz!**

Chapter 22

Chiro, Otto, Taeta, and Gibson's saucer-plate sized eyes were glued to me. But I don't see what the problem is; didn't they want Sparx back?

"Well, no problem!" Taeta finally changed her facial expression. "I mean, once Mari asks the wizard to bring Sparx back, Sparx can ask the wizard to give him a brain and Mari can ask him to send us home! Right?"

We faced Chiro, Gibson, and Otto in hopes of encouragement. That all we had to do, right? No big deal… _right_?

Gibson sighed; aw, geez.

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple."

Darn! Why not?

"Why not?" I didn't realize I asked out loud until it was too late.

"Mari," Chiro approached me. "There's a limit to how many favors you can ask the wizard to do for you."

I frowned. "There is…?"

"You see, in order to prevent tyranny, destabilized societies and what not, the Wizard of Oz will only take one request from each visitor." Gibson continued.

"So… Mari can only ask to go home or bring Sparx back?" Otto's lip quivered.

"Precisely."

"That's not fair!" Otto stomped his foot. When the echo of his stomp echoed the room, he flinched and coward behind my leg.

"Believe me Otto, I don't like the situation either, but what can we do?" Gibson sighed.

I stared at Taeta who had her paw over her mouth. She gasped suddenly and turned towards Chiro.

"Hey! Kid!" She pointed at him.

He slightly jumped at her outburst.

"Umm… I got a name, it's Chiro."

"What if _you_ ask the wizard to bring Sparx back?" It seemed like she could care less for Chiro's name at the moment.

"Yeah…" I felt myself smile a small smile at her proposition. Why didn't I think of asking Chiro? "Chiro! Can you? Please?"

We all turned towards him. He stared back at us for a moment, but suddenly he turned away while swearing under his breath.

"I… I can't!"

We all frowned.

"I thought Sparx was your friend!" Taeta raised her voice.

"He is!" He yelled at her. "But before Valina caught me, I already asked the wizard to make sure someone will watch over Sparx while I went to find him! And when Valina caught me, she told me Sparx was dead and locked me away in the Torture Chamber!"

Silence filled our ears. What was there to say?

"Then I'll ask the wizard to bring Sparx back!" Otto hesitantly puffed his chest out.

"Don't be ridiculous! You need that courage to get you through life!" Gibson scolded him. "I will ask the wizard to revive Sparx!"

"No Gibson." I shook my head. "The world needs your passion for discoveries and science. I'll ask the wizard to bring Sparx back, okay?"

I looked at the scarecrow that was sprawled on the floor.

"If it's between home and bringing Sparx back to life… I'd choose Sparx." I adamantly concluded.

I waited for somebody else to protest. There was no way anybody else was going to change my mind; I'm bringing Sparx back and that's that. Maybe we would find some other way to go home…

"Um, he-llo? Did everyone forget the cute and furry feline here?" Taeta spoke up. "_I_ can ask to bring Sparx back!"

I felt straight out stupid and greedy; how come I never asked what Taeta wanted from the wizard?

"You would do that?" I asked.

"Yeah! I mean, I _was_ going to ask the wizard to give us a life time supply of tuna for Ella to make me tuna dishes every day…"

She _would_ ask for that.

"…But you know what? Sparx is more important than food!"

I smiled and hugged her close.

"Thanks Taeta."

"You're welcome!" She beamed for a while but then pointed at my nose. "But I want tuna with every single meal I have for now on."

She then pounced onto the floor to face all of us.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She asked. "Cybernetic City isn't gonna come to us! Let's get going!"

We exchanged smiles at each other.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Otto cheered.

"I'm coming too," Chiro held my shoulder. "Sparx is my best friend and Cybernetic City is our home."

I looked back at everyone for their reactions. I smiled and looked at Taeta. She smiled and looked at Otto. He smiled and then we all faced Gibson. He returned a gaze of what appeared to be deep thought. To my relief, he nodded his head.

"Very well then, we better get going."

* * *

It took a little longer than I thought for us to reach a clearing far from Valina's castle. We were on the yellow brick road for about twenty minutes and the environment changed from dark and eerie, to light and happy. There was nothing but meadow around the road and around us. Throughout the walk, we all had our chance to get to know Chiro and update him on what has been happening to me and Taeta from the beginning of the journey.

It turns out he's a really nice guy and he and Sparx were close friends because they went to the same school to learn how to drive the machines they had in Cybernetic City. Sparx became a pilot and Chiro became I guess a "bodyguard" of the city. I would say "police", but he protects the citizens there, the shops, even the wizard himself.

"So you've met the Wizard of Oz?" Taeta asked.

"Well… not really." Chiro admitted. "People get his messages and send them to me. Sometimes he'll ask me which areas of Cybernetic City to patrol. Sparx and I made a tag team actually; he'd be in his ship checking the air and tell me where I should go check out. He'd even give me a ride in his ship."

He turned towards the Munchkins who were all carrying Sparx over their heads and walked with us. They were so nice to help carry Sparx to the city since we were too scared to carry a… corpse by ourselves.

"But… Don't you have your own vehicle to go around the city?" Otto asked Chiro.

"Well right before the graduation ceremony at the school, they told me I couldn't participate because I was 'too young'." He used his fingers to do air quotations. "I didn't know you had to be a certain age to enroll!"

"But the only way to enroll in the school was to fill out an application!" Gibson told him. "Didn't you fill one out? They always ask for age."

"No, Sparx enrolled… both… of… us…"

I think the reality of Sparx lying about Chiro's age hit him.

"Hey! Look at that!" Taeta pointed up ahead.

We made it to the top of a hill we were walking on.

I gasped.

Just at the horizon, there was city at the end of the road. There were numerous skyscrapers that had a characteristic that differentiated each of them. One had a giant telescope, one had a dome at the top, another had a satellite… One building was taller than the rest, had a galaxy-shaped ornament at the top, and was centered in the middle of the city. The city seemed to be surrounded by a solid gate, but the glisten of the silver city seemed to welcome us from our long journey.

"Is that…?" I couldn't finish my sentence. No way was I going to jinx this moment.

"Yeah!" I heard Chiro behind me. "We're here!"

"Woo-hoo!" Taeta cheered before running down the hill. "Last one to Cybernetic City is a rotten piece of fish!"

"You're on!" Chiro smirked and raced after her.

"Hey! I don't want to be a piece of fish!" Otto followed them.

The Munchkins cooed and all hurriedly went after them.

"Hey! Munchkins! No running! You could drop Sparx!" The tin-monkey chased them.

I busted out laughing and decided to join the race.

I heard all of us laugh our own laugh-except Gibson- until we reached the end of the road. There, we bent over to catch our breaths.

"Aw, my feet! They hurt!" I hissed before rubbing the inside of the shoes.

_This is what I get for running in heels!_

Gibson seemed to be the one who struggled most to breathe. As we waited for him, I stared at the entrance.

The entrance of the city had a sign over the door that read "**Welcome to Cybernetic City**" in cursive letters. There were two door knobs and an oval shaped window on each side of the double door entrance. On top of the walls around the city were elegant street lamps. Everything was a shade of silver, gray, or stone.

"Well… g-go on!" The scientist breathed. "Knock on the door!"

I shrugged and balled my hand into a fist.

_Knock knock knock._

Immediately two people popped out from the doors' windows. They were both teenagers who looked about Chiro's age. One had light skin and medium-length red hair and the other one was chubbier looking and dark skinned. Both wore a light gray uniform jacket and a gray policeman hat.

"Hey!" The boy in the left window with red hair yelled at us. "Can't you read the sign?"

"Yeah! It says 'Welcome to Cybernetic City'!" Taeta replied.

"Oh~ a wise guy, eh?" The red head raised a brow.

"There's no other sign out here." I explained.

"What?" He pushed himself more through the hole to have a better look at the doors.

He glared at the other teen.

"Glenny! You were supposed to put up the sign!"

"I thought you put it up, B.T.!" The teen named Glenny protested.

The one named B.T. rolled his eyes. The two disappeared from the windows and came back a second later, hanging a sign together before shutting the windows.

**Please Use The Door Bell.**

We all looked at each other, shrugged, and Chiro pressed a small button adjacent to the left door. The two teens appeared.

"Can we help you?" They asked in unison.

"Um… We wanna get in?" I replied.

"What for?"Glenny asked.

"To see the wizard?"

Glenny and B.T. began to laugh.

"Ha! You think you can just waltz in here just to see the wizard?" B.T. smiled. "Sorry gal, it's gonna take more than-"

His voice trailed off as he stared at my feet.

"Hey… Hey Glen! Look!" He smacked his partner to get him to stop laughing and pointed at my feet.

Glenny gasped. "No way! Are those…?"

"Yup! One pair of the Wicked Witch of the East's shoes!" Taeta grinned. "So, uh… unless you let us in, my owner and best friend here will have to force you guys to let us in."

Their eyes widened and they faced each other. In a blink of an eye, they faced us.

"Oh! S-Sure! We'll let you in!" B.T. put his hands up in defense. "R-Right Glenny?"

"Uh, y-yeah!" He quickly nodded his head. "No problem! Come on in!"

They closed the windows and in no time the doors slowly opened to expose the city.

It looked so much better than how Chiro described it! Everywhere there were simian monkeys that looked like Otto, Sparx, and Gibson but in different colors. There were also human-looking civilians and they were casually walking around the sparkling streets and sidewalk or driving in hover machines that you'd see in Star Wars or the Jetsons. Everyone would greet each other and vendors stood outside buildings selling food or samples of new technology.

"Wow…" I whispered.

My eyes were scanning the wonders of this city as my legs self-consciously walked inside. I heard the doors close behind me and felt the presence of my friends stand next to me.

"I really miss this place." I heard Otto. "I used to fix the machines here before Valina changed me. Pretty neat, huh Taeta? …Taeta?"

"Is she okay?"

I blinked twice at Chiro's question and turned towards the group. They all crowded Taeta who was seated on her rear end and twitching her tail.

"Meow." She mewed.

I gasped and covered my mouth. "Oh no!"

She's not a talking cat anymore!

* * *

_**Dun-dun-duuuuuuun**_! CLIFFHANGER! (God, I missed doing these... XD)  
Oh noes! Taeta can't talk! So how are they going to revive Sparx? D:  
This story is back to being updated every Thursday! Mark your calendars!  
I hope you like this chapter, even though it wasn't very exciting. :X  
**GREAT NEWS!** I've worked on a cover art for this story! :D I just need to color it!  
**EVEN MORE GREAT NEWS!** Antauri will appear next chapter!  
So, hope you guys look forward to next week!  
I'll see ya next Thursday!


	23. Chapter 23

OK, regarding about last Thursday, I'm sorry guys! It was Valentine's Day!  
I wasn't spending it with a "certain someone" like other girls, I was cooking the meal for my family and I was spending it with my best friend. Sorry!  
This chapter might be a bit boring, sorry about that!  
Taeta can't talk! Now wtf are they gonna do?  
Read and review to find out!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! OR THE WIZARD OF OZ!**

* * *

**SRMTHFG! In The Wizard of Oz!**

Chapter 23

"Taeta," I bent over to pick up my cat and raised her to my eye level. "C-C'mon, don't joke around! This is serious! You can talk! Nobody's annoyed by your voice! Right guys?"

I faced the others for some form of support. The way they stared at Taeta as if they were dumbfounded was not the kind of response I was looking for.

"Taeta," I began again, shaking her a bit in my hold. "Say something! Anything! What's your favorite food? Tuna! Right? Say it with me; 'Tuna'!"

She slightly narrowed her honey-green eyes at me while her left ear twitched. She used to do this to me at home if she didn't like the way I was handling her.

I whimpered under my breath.

"Gibson! Why isn't she talking?" I desperately asked.

He stared at her carefully the way a scientist would observe a new specimen on the Discovery Channel. He scratched his chin.

"I'd like to hypothesize it is because of the atmosphere Cybernetic City gives."

"Huh?" Otto scratched his head, an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"As I said before, Cybernetic City is the science capital of the Land of Oz." He began in a lecture-like tone. "Nothing is truely categorized as 'unusual' because we believe that there is always logic and reason behind every phenomenon. In this case, a talking house cat would be strange because everyone knows cats cannot talk unless they live outside the city such as Munchkin Land. But Taeta isn't from the Land of Oz, but rather from California. And there are no talking cats in California, is that correct?"

"Y-Yeah..." I admitted, still processing the information. "B-But... Monkeys can't talk either! How come you and Otto are still able to talk?"

"Well Otto and I, as well as the other simians of the city- are also robots. When we were programmed- our term for 'born'- we were infused with a universal translator chip that enabled us to communicate despite our primitive form. And so it is logical that we can still speak."

"O-OK," I felt like I was starting to understand this. "So... If we find a store that sells those talking chips, could we buy one for Taeta so she can talk?"

He sighed; aw geez.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Mari. Translator chips aren't something that are sold individually; you get them once and it's when you're activated. But even if we _were_ to find a store that sells such a thing, it would be much too risky to infuse Taeta's brain with a chip. It could greatly defect an instinct of hers or damage an ability of hers."

I frowned and dropped to my knees. I hung my head while stroking Taeta's back.

"Well, that's it..." I muttered, wondering if it was loud enough for them to hear me. "It's back to the original plan..."

I glanced up, waiting for a miracle to happen. Maybe somebody will come by announcing they were giving away elixirs that granted wishes, or a surgeon will pop out and offer to give Taeta vocal chords. But after what seemed like hours of waiting, no miracle came.

Otto sat next to me and began to pet Taeta. She purred and rubbed her head against the palm of his paw.

"What... What if I asked for Taeta to talk?" He said. "And then she could-"

"No Otto." I shook my head. "You and Gibson need courage and a heart. Me and Taeta going home can wait; we'll... just have to find another solution."

He stared at me with those large ebony eyes that reminded me of puppy-dogs. He _better_ not be trying to persuade me to let him ask the wizard to have Taeta to talk!

"Besides," I came up with an idea to make him stop trying to make me change my mind. "I don't think Ella and Mr. Tanaka will like having a talking cat. And if people find out she can talk, they'll want to catnap her and do scary tests on her."

I heard him gulp and start to shake.

"Chiro, can you take us to the wizard?" I asked.

"Wait, you _sure_ about this?"

Did he not hear what I just said to Otto?

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm going to ask the wizard to bring Sparx back to life and then he can ask for a brain, Otto can ask for courage, and Gibson could ask for a heart. Is that a problem?"

He bit his lower lip, his shoulders to his ears. He eventually sighed.

"No."

I frowned. Not in anger, but in sorrow. I didn't mean to snap at Chiro. I guess... I'm just upset about the situation. I never realized how much you have to sacrifice in life to make someone you care about happy.

"I'm sorry Chiro," I exasperated. "I'm just..."

"It's alright." He put his hand up which ceased my talking. "You have every right to feel like that; you've been through so much already."

I smiled and he smiled back.

"Come on, I'll take you guys to the wizard."

* * *

Ten minutes passed when we were already towards the entrance of the main building of Cybernetic City. The building was super tall; I felt like Jack and the building was the Giant... or maybe the beanstalk. Two rings encircled around the oval-shaped top of the tower which made it look like a giant atom. The rest of the structure from the middle down, however, was long and skinny. The rings were gold, the sphere was blue like Gibson's tin skin, and the rest was silver. The entrance were arch-shaped and had two blocked windows on each side of the double doors. Now that I think about it, it looks EXACTLY like the entrance to the city!

Chiro approached the door and knocked. The windows immediately swung open and two heads popped out.

"Yes?" They asked.

"Um... hello again?" Chiro uttered.

The guards were the same people who we saw at the main entrance. Their uniforms were the same design from the first entrance except they were royal purple. What were theses two's names? Glenny and B.T.?

"We're here to-"

"See the wizard?" Glenny interrupted Chiro. "We heard ya the first time."

B.T.'s eyes all of the sudden widened. "H-Hey! You're that one guy from the academy!" He pointed at Chiro.

Glenny narrowed his eyes at Chiro and gasped. "Whoa! He's right! What was your name? Keero? Jeero?"

"Chiro." When Chiro corrected him, he sounded annoyed.

"Oh man! Didn't you, like... get killed by the Wicked Witch of the West?" The red head leaned out of the window more.

"You used to work for the wizard too, didn't you?" Glenny also leaned towards us.

"Yeah, I used to work for the wizard." The fourteen year old said immediately. "Actually, no, I _still_ work for him. I'm here to take these guys to see him right now. They came a long way and it's urgent they speak to him right now."

"Yeah, O.K. But visitors can't see him until the inspection." B.T. replied.

"Inspection?" I raised a brow and looked at Gibson. "What 'inspection'?"

"It's just rules and regulations that must be followed before communicating with the wizard. It's to ensure that no intruder tries to over throw the wizard."

I nodded my head.

"Can we just go in?" Chiro asked.

The pair disappeared and in a few seconds, the doors opened with them standing on the other side.

"Come on in!" Glenny invited.

We entered, Glenny closing the door behind us. The floor was polished marble and black and white tiled. The walls were opal and portraits of powerful looking men were hung, each containing dates underneath. Cream colored lamps lit up the room and reflected off of the floor and walls. At the end of the hall, there was a slate colored machine with glowing lights and numerous buttons dotted all over it. A rectangular shaped frame was on the left side of the object. Must be the doorway to it?

"Alright, you go in." B.T. nudged me.

"M-Me?" I asked. "Uh-uh! What is that?"

"It's the Inspection Box; you go in, it removes any bad stuff you got and cleans ya up a bit."

"It's not that bad! Sure it tickles a bit, but you feel good after it." Glenny joined in.

I bit my lower lip. I wasn't sure about trusting anybody dressing or fixing me except me. Especially a machine!

The Munchkins went inside, still carrying Sparx. I held my breath as the machine began to rumble and whir.

What if they got trapped in there? What is the machine malfunctioned? What if it started to make them evil or hurt them?

There was a loud ding and smoke escaped through the curtain of the opening. My eyes widened when they came out. Their blue fur was incredibly glossy and shined to the point where my eyes started to water and I was forced to look away. After regaining my sight, I noticed Sparx's clothes looked newer and pieces of straw weren't sticking out of him. His abdomen, where Mandarin attacked him, was sewed and covered as if he never got hurt in the first place. Unfortunately, his eyes were still lifeless.

"See? It's safe!" B.T. told me.

"I'll enter if that will make you more comfortable, Mari." Gibson offered.

I agreed to it and he went through the curtain door. The machine buzzed and whirred once again until it dinged. Smoke hugged Gibson as he walked out. His tin skin shined and reflected the lights from the walls.

"That was actually rather refreshing." His face beamed.

I half smiled back.

"Come on, get in ya cat thing!" Glenny used his leg to push Otto inside who held Taeta.

Otto yelled as the machine turned on. I could hear the shrieks and hisses from my cat, causing me to clasp my hand over my mouth. Right when I was about to insist the Inspection Box was hurting them, Otto's giggles started to fill the room and Taeta's spats died. The machine dinged and out came the felines. Otto's mane was now neatly combed back and his fur was much more silky appearing as well as Taeta's. She had a red bow in her fur and Otto had several red bows braided in his mane.

They looked so cute!

"It's really not that scary!" He grinned, swishing his tail. "Come one Mari! You can do it!"

I sighed. "Okay..." I muttered.

I stepped inside, blue light showering over me. I saw a couple of claws stick out from the walls.

"What the heck?"

They reached for me and I couldn't help but shriek a few times. It was so uncomfortable! I felt one claw pull my hair, another was spraying a steam substance around my body, and I think one was cutting the skirt of my dress.

"Hey! Quit it!" I coughed when some of the steamy stuff got into my mouth.

Eventually a gust of air shot into me and I started to laugh. I felt different parts of my body being massaged by giant fluffy towel-like brushes that were as big as pillows. Finally, I felt nothing touching me anymore and heard the sound that reminded me of a kitchen timer. When I stepped out, everyone gaped at me.

"What?" I raised a brow. "Aw snap, don't tell me I look worse than before!"

"Mari! Look at yourself!" Otto said, pointing to his left.

When I followed the direction of his finger, I gasped. I stared back at myself in a mirror. I had very tame, smooth, and silky chestnut hair that hung to my chest. My dress was no longer ripped or torn or dirty and was sewn and the color was revived. The shoes were also sparklier than ever. As I stared at my face carefully, I noticed my eyelashes looked slightly longer than usual and my eyelids has a faint tan coat to it. My flamingo pink lips curled into a smile.

This was the first time I had make up that was not put on by my mom.

"Wow," I whispered, twirling the skirt of my dress. "I look... nice!"

"Yeah... nice..." Chiro looked away suddenly while clearing his voice, face red. "So, uh... they can see the wizard now, right?"

"Just the tin thing, the cats, the scarecrow, and the babe- gah! Girl! I said girl!" B.T.'s face went as red as his hair.

"The Munchkins and you can't go in, Chiro." Glenny told him.

"Yeah, I know." He turned to us. "Well... good luck. I hope you guys get what you need."

We thanked him and followed B.T. and Glenny around the Inspection Box. I stared back at a dead end and was at first confused. The two teens approached it and knocked on it. A grand metallic door appeared and we all jumped back in shock. They pushed the door open and stood aside.

"See ya later." B.T. told us.

"Good luck." Glenny said.

I slowly inhaled a breath of courage and stepped in, feeling the rest of my friends close by. I grew intimidated as the darkness consumed us once the doors closed. The palms of my hands were sweaty and my heart began to thump at a fast pace. I could hear Otto whimpering below me. I wish my eyes would hurry up and adjust to the dark so I could find him and comfort him!

Suddenly, two cerulean ovals appeared in the distance.

"AH!" I heard Otto right before something clutched my right leg.

I gulped and stroked Otto's mane, not removing my eyes from the bright shapes. Dim violet candles lit around the ovals and then us. The only lights floated above our heads and my sight adjusted. Soon I realized the cerulean shapes were actually eyes and they were attached to a black and silver colored face. It made me realize this face was similar to a monkey's. Its legs were folded and its fists supported its chin. I waited for maybe Gibson to talk, but nothing happened for who knows how long. Only silence accompanied us.

"A-Are you the Wizard of Oz...?" Funny how I sounded breathless even though I inhaled before I spoke.

"Yes." I flinched at the voice.

It was deep and calm in a serious way, but somehow the maturity of it comforted me.

"I see you wear the shoes of the Wicked With of the East."

I started to tremble.

"T-They are her shoes..." I confirmed.

"The Good Witch of the North gave them to you, correct?"

"Y-Yes..."

"And you used them to defeat the Wicked Witch of the West's henchman Mandarin?"

I thought I felt my blood gush through my veins. The name not only intimidated me but also angered me.

"Yes..." I quickly admitted.

"You are honest, that is a very good trait for a human to have. Most of them have thrown that characteristic away."

I tried to swallow my trembles away.

"T-Thank you..."

I wasn't sure how to react to what the wizard just said.

"There is no need for you to be frightened, Mari." His voice boomed in the dark room. "I have been watching you throughout your journey and I understand how exhausted you are from the many events you have faced on your way here. I promise you shall not face anymore dangers as long as you are in this room."

The more he talked, the more relieved I felt, as if his words embraced me into a sanctuary.

"I know your goal has been to return home with your pet Bengal," He continued. "But the scarecrow has fallen. And you would sacrifice your ability to be sent home in order to revive him. Are you sure you want to do that?"

The answer was way too easy for me.

"Sparx was my first friend when I came here." I began. "He has been there for me, and... now I wanna repay for all the things he's done for me. He doesn't deserve to die. He's done so much things for all of us and he deserves to continue his life. Please Great Wizard,"

I knelt to my knees and bowed my head.

"Give Sparx's life back." Dang it! I could feel tears start to come!

I tried to repress and mute my sobbing. He _had_ to do it! He just _had_ _to_ bring Sparx back to life!

"Very well."

I inaudibly gasped.

"Bring forth the scarecrow."

Gibson dragged Sparx a bit in front of us and set him down on his back. The wizard raised his arms and his hands glowed a bright purple. Light danced around the scarecrow. I couldn't help but shut my eyes and start to pray under my breath.

_Please..._ I begged. _Please bring him back..._

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**! XD X3  
Alright! There's chapter 23! Antauri is the wizard! What do you think about that? ;D  
Will Sparx truely be brought back to life? Or will some certain evil monkey come and ruin everything? o.O  
Let me know what you think in your review!  
Again, boring chapter, my bad! ._. Next chapter it will be better though!  
Thank you so much for not giving up on this story! It means a lot to me!  
**P.S.** I've noticed the high demand for Nova; don't worry guys! She will appear if not next chapter, then chapter 25! _***cough*** Chapter 25's last chapter!_** *cough*  
**AHEM! ANYWAYS~ please review and tell me what you think!  
I'll see ya next Thursday!


	24. Chapter 24

Alright! Chapter 24! XD  
The ultimate test to see if Mari's wish will come true!  
And if some "6th monkey" is out for revenge! O3O  
What's gonna happen in this chapter?  
Read and review to find out!  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! OR THE WIZARD OF OZ!**

* * *

**SRMTHFG! In The Wizard of Oz!**

Chapter 24

_Mari, open your eyes._

The wizard's voice sounded like it was in my head. It didn't sound like a demand, but more like... He was asking me to do so. I obeyed him and realized I was in what looked like a very white room. Well, I'm assuming I'm in a room; it was hard to tell if there were any borders or if this white brightness went on forever. I looked around and noticed I was alone.

"W-Where am I...?" I hoped somebody would answer me.

"Well, where do you think you are?"

I flinched at the voice and immediately turned around. I came face to face with a robotic simian. His eyes were the beautifulest cobalt blue eyes I've ever seen. They popped out from his bright opal face and light silver limbs. His legs were crossed and his hands were rested under his chin. He floated off the ground and was a couple of inches over my height.

_The wizard..._ I thought.

He looked so much more majestic around bright light than in the dark room we were just in.

"Where do you think we are?" He asked.

I bit my lower lip and looked around.

"Ah... I'm not sure..." I admitted. "I guess... Nowhere?"

He looked around too. I thought he knew where we were?

"In a way, I suppose so." He looked at me. "This is where wishes and miracles come from."

Eh?

"Of course, a miracle or wish isn't in a solid form yet." He continued. "In order for one to evolve, a being must perform a certain tribute or sacrifice- specifically a selfless kind."

He closed his eyes while slightly bowing his head. I heard a low whir and when I turned around, I saw a small green orb of light. My eyes widened.

"Is that...?"

"Yes." I heard him behind me. "It is S.P.R.X.-77's life. But in order to receive it, you must do but one thing."

The white room suddenly went black and before I knew it, I found myself in a cold, dark, and gray field. In the horizon, there was a hill and three figures were crouched over something. I wandered towards the scene. Halfway towards the top, I gasped.

It was me! I was wearing a black dress under a thick black fur coat. To my right, Ella was in her slim black dress with a black veil. He arm was around me and Mr. Tanaka held an umbrella over us while wearing his sharpest dark black suit.

"Oh Mari, don't cry sweetie." I heard Ella. "Don't worry; Tanaka and I will take _very good_ care of you."

I watched myself sniff. "It's my fault... I should've kept my mouth shut."

"No Ms. Mari-san." I watched Mr. Tanaka squeeze my shoulder. "It is good that you finally confessed your feelings after such a long time. And it is not your entire blame to take. The truck driver was buzzed, remember?"

She nodded her head.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's get out of the rain and go home." Ella suggested.

They turned around and started walking towards Tanaka's red convertible mustang. I climbed towards the very top and stared at the four objects at my feet.

Tombstones.

I tried to swallow away the lump in my throat. Then I remembered that on the day I got transported to Oz, we had the funeral. Tears threatened to escape my eyes.

_You must let go and move on, Mari._ The voice echoed in my head.

I took a breath and fell on my knees. If I never encountered the Torture Chamber Mandarin put me in, I would've for sure be bawling on top of their graves. But I learned to forigve..

Huh... That evil monkey was good for something after all!

I closed my eyes and felt a sensation on the left area of my chest. When I opened them, light transported over their graves as I focused on what I wanted to do. When the light died, there were flower crowns on top of the stones.

I smiled and felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Hey guys," I managed to say. "I'm... sorry about what I said in the car. I _don't_ prefer being an orphan and I'm _glad _I had a family like you. I only said it... because I was tired of being pushed around. I always felt discriminated and ignored but... I deserved it. I didn't like getting involve with you guys. No matter what we did or where we went, you guys always ended up arguing and fighting. I was never tried to defuse the situations because I was afraid of making things worse. But... I should of said something during those moments and not when we were driving. You guys might of lived longer.

"I was so depressed about my outbursts being the last thing you guys heard me say. I wanna make it up though; I love you guys. I was worried about not being able to move on with the memory of the accident; that there was no one left who I could truely call 'mom', 'dad', 'bro', 'sis'... But I was wrong. I don't need someone blood-related to call them that. I met them in a land called 'Oz' and Ella and Tanaka were always my second parents. My friends Taeta, Gibson, Otto, and especially Sparx made me realize that. I'm sorry about not fully living your lives, and I will always miss you and think about you all. But I promise not to sulk about this forever; I will live my life to the fullest for you guys."

I wiped my eyes and sighed satisfied.

That was it; that was my own way of finally pulling myself together and stop labeling myself as someone who brings death to everyone and anyone who I encounter.

I felt a presence and turned to see the wizard, holding the green orb.

"It is time."

* * *

I gasped and checked my surroundings. The darkness was lifting and the purple candles burnt off. Light slowly flooded the room as green light suffused the body on the floor.

I was back in the room of the wizard... How long have I been gone?

I could see the room had many checkered, zig-zagged, and diamond patterns around the room in shades of sepia and silver. The wizard was seated in a grand plush throne and stared at Sparx.

My friends and I gasped at a sudden groan.

I noticed the emerald light faded from the scarecrow.

"S-Sparx...?" The volume of my voice rose and I immediately approached him.

I rested on my knees and bent over him.

That was him who groaned right now, right? It couldn't've been anyone else, _right_?

I held my breath and glued my eyes to my first friend.

_Please make another sign you're here! Anything! Do anything!_

I suddenly saw my reflection through large ebony eyes.

"Sis...?"

My eyes flooded with tears and I gasped.

"Sparx!" I squealed, trembling.

"Aw, sis."

I interrupted him and pulled him into the deepest hug ever. I didn't bother holding back tears and allowed myself to sob on top of him, my face buried in his left shoulder.

He was alive! He wasn't dead! Mandarin failed to kill him!

"Sis," I release the hug to face him. "Wh...Where am I?"

"At the wizard's place." My voiced cracked. "I gave up my trip home to bring you back."

He stared at me in what looked like awe and disbelief.

"Aw, sis, you didn't have to. Why'd you do it?"

"Because you mean much more to me than home. I know I'll never meet anybody like you once I go home. And I couldn't stand the thought of abandoning you... dead."

He continued his stare before hugging me.

"Thanks girly."

I gave him another tight hug and then turned towards our friends.

"Look guys! He's alive!" I grinned, my face soaked.

"YAY! SPARX!" Otto pounced him and wrapped his arms around him. "I was so scared that you would be gone forever!"

Sparx clicked his tongue and hugged him back.

"Whoa! What happened to your hair?" Sparx was talking about the ribbons in Otto's mane.

The lion-monkey sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ahem."

Gibson stood in front of Sparx.

"It's such a pleasure and relief to see you back to your old self, scarecrow." The scientist had his hand out.

Sparx glanced at it and then back at him.

"Come here ya softie!"

He pulled Gibson into a headlock and began rubbing his fist into Gibson's head.

"You think just because I don't have a brain, I don't know you missed me and wanna hug me?"

"Sparx! Stop it!" Gibson clenched the scarecrow's wrists.

He let go and grinned at the scientist who glared at him.

"So, uh, Mr. Wizard, sir?" Otto's voice got all of our attention. "C-Can we still ask for what we want?"

"Of course." He nodded his head. "You seek for courage, yet you've proved Valina hasn't taken all of it from you."

"She... She didn't?" Otto's tail twitched.

"No. When you were in Valina's castle, you weren't afraid to risk your life and be brave for Mari when Valina wanted the shoes."

"I... Hey! That's right, huh?"

"And you crossed the fallen tree over the abyss- that is something no other lion has done except you."

"Wow..!" I saw Otto began to smile. "I am brave, huh?"

"You've always been." The wizard held out a hand and a white light formed between us. There was a quick flash and Otto looked at himself.

"Hey! I'm not a lion anymore!" He happily search his body which was free of lion fur. "And I don't feel afraid anymore!"

I smiled. "That's great, Otto."

"Mr. Hal Gibson," Gibson flinched when the wizard called him. "You seek for a heart, correct?"

"Why yes, of course." He stepped in front of us. "I wish to regain my passion for science."

"You've always had your heart set for science even when Valina changed you." The wise monkey said. "You've always expressed your knowledge of the world around you. But more importantly, you understood Sparx's heart when he was upset Mari was under the poppy essence and used your scientific mind to seek the answer."

He held his hand out again which was followed by a flash of light.

"Great Scott!" Gibson exclaimed. "I am back to my original form!"

The silver tin was gone from his body and he only had blue fur with metallic limbs.

"Hey Mare," Sparx said. "What if I asked for you and furball to go home?"

"No, please, don't do that." I shook my head. "You deserve to have a brain more than anyone else I know. I'll feel bad if you don't get one until next year. Please Sparx, just ask for a brain."

He didn't say anything for a while.

"Alright. Maybe once I get a brain, Gibs and I could think of a way to get you back."

He stepped forward and crossed his arms at the wizard.

"So... Can ya or can't ya give me a brain?"

The silver monkey smiled. "Haven't you figured it out by now?"

"Figure out what?" He titled his head.

"You've had your brain even when Valina cursed you."

"I did?" He sounded shocked.

"Absolutely, no one can ever live without a brain."

"Wait, so... If I really didn't have a brain... I wouldn't be alive?"

"No one can truely be alive without one."

"Huh... Okay. Then why is it I couldn't get things?"

"Minor short-term memory lost."

"Are you serious?" He exclaimed, heated. "So my Q.I. has been the same even before I got turned into a sack of hay?"

"No. The straw has been interfering with your thinking. But you knew how to defeat Valina and told Mari to pull the lever for the sprinklers."

"I... It... Whoa! I'm a whole lot smarter than I think!"

"Many people doubt their knowledge, but their friends are always there to reassure them."

A light flashed and Sparx looked at himself.

"Aw... YES!" He cheered, stretching his arms and legs. "Finally I don't feel like part of my body's about to fall apart!"

His scarecrow uniform was gone and he looked exactly like Otto and Gibson but red. Then it hit me that we didn't need to stay any longer.

"Well..." I looked at the wizard. "Thank you so much for helping us. We really appreciate it."

"Yeah, thanks." said Sparx.

"Thank you!" Otto grinned.

"You have my deepest gratitude." Gibson slightly curtsied.

I scooped Taeta up in my arms and started walking towards the door we came in through.

"Mari,"

I faced the wizard.

"Seek out the Good Witch of the South; she can guide you in how to return home. Head back to Munchkin Land and talk to the Good Witch of the North. Tell her Antauri sent you."

* * *

Aaaaaaand... END OF CHAPTER!  
Yay, Sparx is alive! \^0^/ I really missed writing his dialogues! "X3 They were fun to write!  
And yay Mandarin never came! XD  
Well, not much to say here, huh? The story's just about ready to be wrapped up! :)  
Thanks a lot again for the support! I enjoy the reviews I get and reading everyone's reaction to the story. ^^  
Well, next chapter's last chapter! You ready for it?  
Thanks again for the 77+ reviews! I really appreciate them!  
I'll see ya next Thursday!


End file.
